Dark and Light
by selena1234
Summary: Light Yagami, our beloved main charactor of Death Note, has a Twin. Dark Yagami is not like Light. No, not at all. You see, reader, while Light has a Death Note, and a Shinigami, it is Dark's job as an Anglite to kill Shinigamis and get rid of the DeathNotes wherever they appear to keep humanity from the insanity that is brought along with the cursed book. (Lights Out Book 1)
1. Chapter 1

A man, dressed all in black, looked from the top of his post on a tall house in Las Vegas. He was a while away from the strip, but he could still see the light. He looked down at what would be nothing to anyone else, but the golden symbol on his right cheek allowed him to see the angels of death; the Shinigami if you prefer. He smiled and swooped down on the Shinigami. Lygankira, his sword, was specially enchanted by Aumen himself – the leader of the Angels of Light.

The Angels of Light refer to themselves as Anglites in public, as to not give away their identity in public. He smiled as the visiting Shinigami dissolved into dust, a Death Note, and a _Key. _The Shinigami _Key_ is like their _soul._ If an Anglite were to pick it up and swallow it, they'd gain a 'Level.' If a Shinigami dies and their _key_ isn't picked up and eaten within three minutes, the Shinigami could come back to life, unless they died traditionally and not by the hand of an Anglite. The man smiled as he ate the _Key_, and he picked up the Death Note to bring back to Aumen.

Light had picked up the Death Note one day ago.

One day before his Twin came home.

Dark takes these random vacations whenever he feels like it, but he always leaves a note.

Most of them say things like, _Love you, see you soon, Light, don't steal my stuff,_ anything normal like that.

But far beyond the surface, much too far, is the truth.

And the Light is scarier than the Dark.

Light, his mom and his sister (Sayu) were sitting down to dinner when Dark walked through the door, his black spray-painted travel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hello, Dark!" Sayu said, hopping up and hugging her older brother. "How were the Americas?"

"Oh, same as usual. People everywhere, no one caring." He shrugged, smiling. Dark wasn't like Light at all. Dark had black hair and always wore a black hoodie. All over the hoodie was poorly drawn skulls, and under the hoodie, Dark was wearing a _Soul Eater_ shirt. His jeans were rugged and his sneakers in terrible wear, but he refused to buy new ones. On the left side of his face, you could see a scar that went from his hairline, over his left eye, and down under his chin. On his left cheek, you could see, quite visibly, a golden tattoo, in the shape of a few swirls that, if you looked very closely, made a face and wings that looked like an angel. He also had scars all over his body, if you could see anything under his attire. In his ears, you could see the outline of earbuds, also skulls. But despite his slacker appearance, Dark never slouched. Ever.

"Light, aren't you going to say Hi to your twin?"

"Yeah, hello, Dark."

"Did you have fun the week I was gone, little brother?" He said, smiling.

"Not really. I got first in the National Scholastic Practice Exam yesterday. After dinner, I, and by that I mean we, have to go to Cram School."

"You have fun with that, ma petite sœur." Dark said, smiling.

"I said _we _are going."

"You're not even mad that I just called you 'My little sister' in French?"

"You _what?"_

Truth is, Dark is younger than Light, but Dark never admits it.

"Plus," Dark continued, "I don't have to go because I have been gone for a week, and you know the rule: If you don't show twice in a row, then out the doo(r) you shall go."

"Did you just rhyme that many times on purpose?"

"That _was_ weird, wasn't it?" Dark smiled and dragged his bag up the stairs to his room. Dark and Light used to share a room, but Dark ended up moving his room to the left of the stairs. If you walked straight up, you'd slam into Light's door. There's a small closet door, white like the wall, that goes into a nifty little room. Dark smiled as he dropped his bag by the door. He'd had that room since he was Eight. There was a sleeping bag in the far left side, opposite of the door in the small room. It was, if you were to measure it, Six feet wide, Six feet long and a regular height to the ceiling. To the immediate left of the small door, there are two of those plastic dresser-things. In the lower one, there are regular drawers with clothes and the normal whatnot in them. Above it are shelves, one stacked on the other until the ceiling. On the top shelf, where Dark can barely see, there are his _Coin_ and his _Sword,_ the two most prized possessions he owns. The one below that is where his books lie. He has _Morganville Vampires _in English, a language he knows well, and _The Mortal Instruments_. He also has Manga like _Soul Eater, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya _and a funny kind of manga called _InuYasha_. The shelf below that are just regular accessories, his Skull headphones, Skull belt, Skull sneakers, normal stuff for Dark Yagami.

A knock sounded at his door as he tossed all of his clothes into the _Dirty_ basket he'd bought (Splattered with skulls, of course). He opened the small window he'd installed (It slides to the right so he can see out) to see his mom smiling at him.

"Yes?" He asked, smiling.

"Can I have your dirty clothes, dear?"

"Yeah, sure." Dark opened up the small door and handed over his hamper to his mom. As soon as she was gone, Dark grabbed the coin and tossed it in the air.

_One…_

_ Two…_

_ Three…_

_'Shibuimaru Takuo, Accident' _was written on the Death Note.

Seconds later, Shibuimaru was _WHAM_, run over by a truck.

_The DeathNote… It's _REAL.

**There you go.**

** Like? Hate? Ideas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. I realise now that when I switched who the Camra was following, it didn't register my line breaks, so I'll make this easier on both me and you. When the passage is LIGHT, it will start with BOLD (Which is on now) and when the passage is DARK it will start with ****UNDERLINE. ****If it is someone ELSE, then it will be **_**ITALLICS. **_**If it is BOLD and ITALLICS or UNDERLINE and ITALLICS, that means it is the first one and their thoughts.**

**Yes?**

**Alright, and I would love to point out that I am so happy that people are saying "WE LOVE THIS" so short after I posted Chapter one, and I want to present an Idea: A Life Note. A note that brings people back to life. If you like the idea, comment so :D**

Dark smiled__as he stared at the ceiling, lying on his sleeping bag. He wondered what Light was doing…

_**I can't **__believe it! An Accident? I've killed…. I've killed two people. A terrifying notebook like this? No… who cared if the first dude died… but the second one… he didn't need to die. No. It's what I'm always thinking… This world is ROTTEN. The Rotten should DIE!_

_I bet __he's walking home right now, probably smiling and humming_, Dark thought. _Well, better sleep._ He turned the light off and slept in the dark… Just the way he liked it.

Dark dreamed of the Anglites, and his 'partner', Nitelyte. She was Goth, but not really. Just like Dark. They went on missions together, most times, and the two were great friends. In fact, Elyte, as she liked to be called, was American. She and her family were moving to Japan, not too far from where Dark and Light (and Misa and L) live, so she can visit. Often.

That thought drifted Dark further, into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

_**My Mind…**__ It's only been two people and I'm like this?_ Light thought, after he got home. He was 'cowering' under his sheets, staring at the pillow. _Of course, they're lives. It can't be easy. Can I stand it? Should I quit? … No. I can't. Someone has to do it, even if it costs me my life and soul… Things can't remain as they are! _

The next day, Dark and Light walked to school together. Three days since Light got the Death Note. Dark couldn't help but notice… Light was lost in thought, and it wasn't like him. At all.

"Light?" Dark asked, looking down at his brother.

A few seconds later, "Mh. What?" Light looked up from his shoes. "Oh! Sorry. I was kinda lost in thought! Hahaha." Light ran his fingers through his hair, smiling. "Yes, Dark?"

"You sure you're fine?"

"Yeah. I – ah, Dark? What happened to your Tattoo?"

"My Tattoo? It's still here. See?" Dark motioned to his right cheek, where the golden angel sat.

_**If it's **__not there to me, _Light thought, _and it's still there to him… then what's wrong? _Light just shook his head and laughed. "I guess it was just my Imagination. It's there." _Something's wrong._ He thought. _I remember it right there. It looked… _

_ Wait, no, I don't even remember what it looks like. It's been there for several years, ever since he was eight! How could it not be there now and how come I don't remember it? Damn it…_

Dark restedhis feet up on the desk, like normal. His skull sneakers were smiling at him, and everyone else. The teacher noticed Dark was in school, finally, and laughed a short, dry laugh.  
"How nice of you to show up to school today, Dark."

"Oh, you know me. I just love to come." Dark smiled, taking his feet off the desk.

"Then you won't object to making up all your work?"

"I never do. Hand it my way, Sensei!"

The class laughed. Dark loved to rhyme whenever he could, and he was semi-famous for it.

The remainder of class, Dark made up his lost work _and_ had time to catch up to what they were learning.

Dark never had trouble in class, even if he was gone for a month. Dark was always first to finish tests, fast to finish homework and he was always good at listening.

About half way through the same class, Dark was bored. So, like normal, he took out his golden coin and tossed it up.

One, two on the right hand, one, two on the left. Never three on one hand.

"Dark, if you're so bored, then translate this passage."

"_Drake smiled. His friend was obviously right, for once, and could prove it." _

"Very good. Now…"

_**I'll use**__ the Death Note…_

_ To CHANGE THE WORLD!_

About two days later, Dark could see his little brother seemingly lose weight, not much, but enough. Even then, it seemed like he was losing sleep as well. Dark could see nothing wrong with his brother, physically, but he knew something was going on mentally.

Around the end of that second day…

Dark heard a scream, Light's (obviously), come from his room.

Dark quickly grabbed his _Yknna_, or his Light Dagger, and quickly went to knock on Light's door. He waited none too patiently.

**"I won't** do anything to you." Ryuuku said to a surprised Light. "Once that DeathNote lands in the human world, it belongs to the world. It's yours now."

"Mine?"

"If you don't want it, then give it to someone else. Though if that happens, I will erase your memories concerning the Death Note. And…" Ryuuku hopped out the window. "Because you're the only one who has touched my Death Note, you're the only one that can see me. Of course, you can hear me, also. The Death Note is the bond that ties human Light Yagami and Shinigami Ryuuku together."

"Bond?..."

Before Ryuuku could walk back through the window, a knock sounded at the door.

"Answer it!" Ryuuku hopped back through the window, hesitantly. "You're the only one who can see me, remember? Answer it."

Light opened the door to see Dark there with a small golden weapon of some sort.

"Light."

"Dark."

They stared at each other for a second before Dark looked over Light's shoulder to see…

Ryuuku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha, mes amis. Again, I would like to thank you all for the continuous support! **

**Light, **Dark___Other_

**Dark looked** at light for a time. No, not at Light… at _Ryuuku._ A few seconds later, Dark spoke. "Sorry… I thought I heard something." Dark turned his bright blue eyes from the corner to Light's dark brown eyes. "I'll be… going now." Dark turned to go.

"Wait-" Light said, grabbing his brother's shoulder. "Where are you going?" Dark had this tendancy to… disappear. When Dark and Light were about Eleven, Dark and their mom got into a fight. Dark won with his logic, of course, but he was still angry. So, he gathered up about a week of stuff and left… for a month. Even to this day, Dark refused to say where he had gone.

"Out. To see a friend. I'll be back around my time, don't you worry." Dark said, shaking his shoulder from his brother's grip and he ducked into his room. Out a few seconds later, down the stairs, and out the door.

_Did he see Ryuuku?_

_I have__ to get away. Elyte! I'll go to her place. I hope she's moved by now… She said _Soon_ but not _when_… _Dark ran until he got to Elyte's supposed house, where she said she was moving too. It was a smallish white house with a small porch out front. In the driveway to the left was –

A moving van.

_Which means she's HERE._

"Dark!" He heard, coming from a window on the second story. "You here to lift boxes or gawk at my stuff?" Dark smiled up at his friend, then jogged to the moving van, where her father, Mr. Kyra, was carrying a box out. When he saw Dark, he smiled.

"Hello, Dark. Grab a box! We got all of Nite's stuff already." Dark grabbed a heavy box and hefted it into the kitchen. Once he set the elephant down, Elyte came running down the stairs and hugged Dark.

Nitelyte Kyra was a shortish girl, only coming up to Dark's chin, but barely. She had the Anglite symbol on her right cheek as well. The difference between Dark and Elyte, however, was that while Dark's color scheme was a hue of dark reds and blacks, Elyte took a nice airy theme to everything, dressing in white and gold. Today, however, she was wearing a white tanktop with a white skirt, a band of gold in between the skirt and the shirt. Right above Elyte's elbows was what could only be described as a sleeve, ending at her wrist with a gold band. Elyte was also wearing gold stockings and white boots with a golden heel. The only thing you'll _always_ see on Elyte was the necklace. The actual cord itself was golden, of course, but the tip of the necklace was identical to the golden coin that Dark now had in his right jacket pocket. Elyte smiled and went to go continue moving boxes.

Once they were done with that, Elyte dragged Dark upstairs to help sort stuff out in her room.

"Nitelyte."

"Yes, Dark?" She said, lying on her bed.

"Light. You know, my brother?"

"Yeah. What about him?" She sat up.

"He found a Death Note."

"Are you sure?"

"I saw the 'gami right in his room. Of course I'm sure!"

"Did you tell him…" She tapped her necklace.

"No I didn't. I wanted to, so badly, just so I could kill the stupid Shinigami, but I can't. I just can't.

"Just use the coin to talk to Aumen!"

"I will. Yeah." Dark nodded, as if to make it final. He then looked out her window to the setting sun. "I better go, then."

"Can I come with?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"**I will** become the new god of this world!"

"I knew it. Humans are… So much fun."

"…_That's 52_ we know of from just this week. All were heart attacks."

_So that's it. Interpol is finally acting. _L smiled. _I won't be able to avoid helping the police on a case like _this_. _

**AN: Too short! Continuing! This is Vol. 1, Chapter/Part 002, according to the website I'm using :)***

Dark andNitelyte said Hello real quick before running up into Dark's small sound-proof room.

One…

Two…

Three.

The coin was tossed, and it spun on the floor of the small room. It spun exactly _forty-two _times if anyone was to count it, which Dark did once. After its forty-second spin, the coin lied flat, angel side up. A small 'hologram' of the dark-haired boy came up into their view, taking up about half of the cramped space.

"Anglites, report."

"Anglite, level 13, Dark Yagami." Dark said, all seriousness.

"Anglite, level 11, Nitelyte Kyra."

"Right. Doc'd. Report – Go."

"At about three-twenty today, I saw a Shinigami in my house in _Light's _room."

"Did you take normal actions?"

"No. I didn't because it didn't seem like Light could see him. Roughly two minutes beforehand I heard a scream, however, so I am assuming, with good reason, that Light Yagami has picked up a DeathNote."

"Doc'd. Right. Dark, you have yet to use your free pass at level three, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then use it on Light."

"I… I rather not. I don't want to tell anyone unless I absolutely have to. And, if this Shinigami acts like the rest, he'll be shadowing Light. I can't get the Shinigami alone."

"I see. Well, Dark, as a level 13 Anglite, you have every reason to take this into your own hands as you see fit. Just remember our purpose."

"Protect Humanity from the insanity that is brought by the note of death. Prevent the Shinigami, plural, from destroying what we have worked so hard to keep stable."

"Very good. And you, miss Elyte, what do you need?"

"I would like permission to work on this with fellow Anglite, Dark Yagami."

"Level Eleven, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I assume that it is alright. Dark, remember. Mess-ups are your responsibility. I will not inform the other Anglites unless I absolutely have to. Anglite out."

"Wait, Sir." Elyte said, speaking up.

"Yes?"

"You said once to us that if we were worthy we'd get a special _Light Note,_ am I right?"

"I did indeed say that, yes. And if you are asking as such, Dark is by far worthy of the Light Note."

Dark looked at the hologram, surprised. Aumen hardly spoke highly of anyone.

"I suppose…"

**Like it? If you don't like the idea of the Light Note, then I'll take it out, some way or another. **

** Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me thinking:**

** TWO reviews under an hour?!**

**That's Impossiblr! New chapter!**

**Light **Dark _Other_

**Dark and** Light were slowly walking to school two days later, as they had time to burn. A few minutes into walking, off of one of the side roads, they could faintly hear running. Within no time, the faint running caught up to them, still as quiet as it was when they first heard it. Out of nowhere, a short blonde jumped past Light and landed next to Dark, walking onward.

"Hi."

"Hey. How's moving in?" Dark asked, smiling at the girl.

_They know each other? _

"It's just fine. I finally hunted down all of my _set,_ you know? It took me long enough. Mom packed it with the box with the fancy china, the one you carried? It was wrapped right on top, and it's, of course, the one we unpacked last."

_Okay, how and why?_

_ "_Dark, you know her?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Shilo, this is Elyte."

Elyte bowed down to Light from where she was standing, just out of Light's view behind Dark.

_I haven't seen her face. _Light realized, thinking back to the Death Note. Ryuuku was flying right behind Light, not making a sound.

"So, how do you know Dark, Elyte?"

"Oh, you know. He passed by my house two days ago and noticed the moving truck. Surprise to me, my dad let him help us move the boxes. I also passed by him once or twice in America." She smiled. _It didn't seem forced or too quick, so it can't be a Lie… can it? Dark, what are you hiding from me?_

As the school neared up, Light was carefully noting how _casual_ their conversation sounded. It seemed more like the two were close friends, not just good acquaintances.

Later in class, which Elyte was in (for whatever reason), she was asked to translate the passage to English.

"_Drake slid the sword out of its sheath slowly, as to give Jake enough time to see how close his impending fate was. Drake-"_

_ "_That's quite enough, Nite."

"Please, call me Elyte. Everyone else does."

_So what's her real name? Nite, Elyte, or something else?_

After school, Nite/Elyte followed them home. Dark pulled Elyte to his room while Light went right into his room.

**A/N. Okay. I know I'm trying to do this whole story in third-person, 'cause I'm not good at third person so I thought I'd be good to try it out some more, but It's really killing me. So, would anyone mind if I changed this over to First-person? I'll still go into 3****rd**** whenever it's an **_**Itallics**_** pov, but for ****Dark**** and **Light**, can I First-person it? Opinions in the Review.**

Light sat at his desk and smiled, doing his homework first and then immediately turning on the TV, pulling out his DeathNote.

Ryuuku lied on Light's bed, eating an apple.

"Quite the hard worker, aren't we?" Ryuuku laughed.

"Huh? There's no time to waste. I can only write in this from afterschool until I go to bed. I have to stay the top of my class. I can't sleep in class, I still need to study at home and go to Cram school. And Sleep Deprivation is an enemy, it will diminish my health and mental capacity. Still, no matter what, I need to create a world without Evil… but there just isn't enough time."

"_There's no way over 100 people could coincidentally die from a sudden heart attack!" _

_ "It's impossible to organize a mass murder of this scale and frequency!" _

_ "We think that a large Syndicate is responsible for these killings." _

_ "It must be the FBI or the CIA!"_

_ "What are you SAYING?"_

_ "Alright already."_

_ "Stop kidding around."_

Dark andElyte were sitting in front of Light's door, listening to him mutter to himself. _No, not to himself. _Dark reminded himself. _To the Shinigami._

_"Quite the hard worker, aren't we?" _The Shinigami laughed.

_ "Huh? There's no time to waste. I can only write in this from afterschool until I go to bed. I have to stay the top of my class. I can't sleep in class, I still need to study at home and go to Cram school. And Sleep Deprivation is an enemy, it will diminish my health and mental capacity. Still, no matter what, I need to create a world without Evil… but there just isn't enough time." _Light said. The scratching of pen could be heard once again, along with a soft television.

"He has a Death Note." Nite whispered. The Anglites had sensitive ears and eyes, as to hear and see better for hunting the Shinigami. They also heal just a _little_ bit faster than regular humans, all due to the beautiful symbol on their face. Most Anglites above the level three can whisper at the level that only other Anglites can hear.

"I told you he did. What are we going to do?"

"Nothing for now. Obviously he'd know that from so many people dying of the same cause, given he hasn't figured out how to use it discreetly, something or someone's going to get mad and try to kill him. Once that happens, then we'll do something. It shouldn't take too long at the speed he's going."

"You're right, Nite. Better not fight until the kite hits the right hight."

"You really need to stop that." Nite said, laughing.

Light opened his door, seeing how Nite and Dark were laughing like idiots.

"What are you doing?" Light said, looking down at the two.

"Sitting. Is it a crime?"

"You're sitting outside my door?"

"Yeah. I didn't know it was illegal."

"It's not." Light slammed his door on the two, who were still laughing.

_ "That settles it. We have to bring in L on this one."_

"Chief, who is this 'L'?" Matsuda asked, leaning to Mr. Yagami.

"Oh, right. This is your first meeting. L is… somebody whose name, face, and whereabouts are a secret. But he can solve any case. You could call him a 'Private Investigator' of sorts. Anyways, we have no clue who he is. He keeps himself in the deepest secrecy, solving case after impossible case all over the world. And he's our last resort."

**There. Want another before the night ends? Mayosoul and Remmy18, Mamoritai and Edgefall, Element Phoenix Akira and Insanity, ITS ME AGAIN and Mayosoul. The guests. You know who you are. Thank you. **

** I need two of you to review for a new chapter. Mayo and Remmy are the reasons for this chapter. Care to help your fellow Fictioners and review? You know, that little box under this box?**

** Yeah. Review. I don't' care what. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well. Yeah. I hope you know 2 reviews = within 10 minutes of the post going out = start chapter now, so it's roughly twenty seconds from the last chapter. Yeah.**

** :)**

_ Other _Dark **Light (AN) **

___"But L_ is already on the case."

"Watari."

"Huh? Watari? Another Japanese delegate?"

"No. But he's the only contact we have with L. Still, even Watari doesn't know who L is." **(Liez!) **

"Silence, please." Watari said. "I now give you the voice of L." Watari placed down a laptop, the letter L on the screen.

"Greetings to everyone at the ICPO." **(Insane Clown Posse Operation?)** "This is the biggest and most difficult case yet. An Atrocious and Unforgivable mass murder! In order to solve this case, I ask all of you in the ICPO to offer me your complete and total cooperation in solving this case."

A fewdays later, three to be exact, Dark, Light, Light's friends and Elyte were walking home. Dark and Elyte were silently listening in the back, Light and his two friends up front. "Man, you just can't take your eyes off the news lately!"

"It's all cool! Bad guys are dropping dead one after another!"

_And it's entirely your fault, Light._ Dark thought.

"Yeah! Even if it is kinda scary, It's also kinda refreshing."

"With this you can't misbehave, can you?" Light asked, smiling.

_Yeah, Light. You can happily say that. You're the one that should be punished._

"Ye.. yeah. I'm a little scared 'cause I shoplifted once in elementary school."

_Nice seeing you, bro. I can see it now._

_ Enterfriend'snamehere, Cause of death: Flu_

_ Yep. Nice seeing you._

"Do you think the police are behind it?"

_Idiots._

"No way! The police can't do something like this! You'd have to be some sort of god!"

_Or a really messed up brother of mine… _Light laughed. _Yeah, you laugh, Light._

The Shinigami above laughed a little.

If Dark were to try to kill the Shinigami right now, he couldn't. Not in public. It was flying right out of his and Elyte's reach.

They walked for a bit before Dark, Light and Elyte got to break off.

"See you later, Light!"

"Don't make any trouble!"

"Bye, guys." Light said, sighing.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Light." The Shinigami said, flying right next to him.

"Not really, Ryuuku"

"Ahem." Dark said, catching Light's attention. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one. Have you been shadowing me the whole way home?"

"Yeah. So has she." Dark nodded his head to the left, where Elyte stood.

Ryuuku, the Shinigami, laughed a little, looking at Dark and Elyte.

Light glanced up at Ryuuku, then back to Dark. Light muttered, under his breath, "_You're becoming a problem, Dark._"

"Excuse me, what was that?"

"Nothing. Whatever." Light turned and went up the stairs before Dark and Elyte could walk in.

"Hey! Dark! Why's Light so _dark_?"

"Because I turned on the _light_, of course!" Sayu and Dark laughed before Elyte and Dark sat on the steps in front of Light's room and did their homework twelve times longer than it would have normally.

"_I leave the Death Note at home, Ryuuku."_

Dark wiggled his eyebrows at Elyte who laughed quietly.

"_I get too worried at school when I leave this at home. Look at this. All sorts of websites have popped up. Kira… Probably from _killer_. I don't know if I like the sound of that, but I guess I'm Kira to the whole world now."_

"Kira, huh? Then what am I? Hira?"

"Yeah, 'cause if he's Killer than you're Healer."

"_If you search for Kira, you get tons of more sites like these. Even though the Media still refers to me as 'The Strange and Frequent Deaths of Criminals', but people already feel that there is someone in this world that serves justice."_

_ "_Justice?" Dark asked. "What is he trying to prove?"

"Remember he said he was _creating a new world?_ He's trying to eliminate the criminals to make a crime-free world. That won't work, though, and he's going against everything we fight for."

"I know, Nite. I know."

_"Ryuuku, there's something else you should know about people. For example, in school, Well, they'd never raise the question 'Is it okay to kill bad people'. But if it was ever raised, Everyone would pretend to be a good kid and say something like 'No, killing is wrong.' Of course, that's what they should say. People have to put up that sort of Façade in public. But here is where their opinions REALLY lie. People are too afraid to admit I exist in public, but on the Internet, 'Kira' is everywhere."_

"He's getting ridiculous."

"_Nobody will say it but everyone knows. These people are being assassinated by somebody. Those with a clear conscience yell 'Go Kira' in their minds."_

"I don't. Do you?"

"Nope."

"_While those who know their own crimes tremble in fear at the wrath of God."_

_ "_God?"

"_That's good. Everything's going according to plan."_

"Plan? What _plan?_"

"We interrupt your programming to bring you this special message from the ICPO-"

"_Dark!" _Elyte said, getting up immediately. The two ran down stairs to where the same message was playing on the TV.

"_This is being broadcast all over the world. Japanese voiceover is provided by translator Yoshi Anderson."_

_ "_My name is Lind L. Taylor, widely known as L. To the perpetrator of these serial murders: You have committed the most abdominal act in History. I will personally catch the one behind it…"

Dark stared at the screen, Elyte hovering over his shoulder, just as Dark imagined Light and Ryuuku.

"…'Kira' at any costs. Kira, I think I have a pretty good idea of what you're trying to do and why you're doing it. But what you're doing… is EVIL."

"Police all over have begun to investigate…" Lind fell over, clutching his chest.

_Kira._ Dark thought, leaning farther forward over the couch he was now death-gripping the back of to stare at the screen.

_Is this what you want, Light? To become a monster? The monster I have fought my whole life to destroy?_

_ Well, Light, if that's the way you'll play it,_

_ Then It's my job to kill you._

**Alright. That's enough for tonight, but I'll make more tomorrow. I promise. I don't have the hour required to make another chapter, as I have to go to bed in 36 minutes. **

** I will change the symbols of Who's-POV-Is-Who's and it'll be in First-Person-POV next time.**

** Au Revoir~**

** And Mayo, thanks again. I really think you should be less of a fan! I mean, Jeez!**

** But don't really.**

** Love you Mayo~!**

** Jk. Ima stop ranting now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SO SORRY! I promised I'd update but I lied! Now that my friends are playing on my laptop/her laptop, then they won't care what I do! So, Chapter. **

D: **L:** _O:_ N:  **In order: Dark, Light, Other, Nitelyte. **

D: Lind L Tailor was dragged off-screen by people dressed in black.

"I did this on the off chance that you would kill me! So, Kira, you can kill people without even being nearby." I loosened his death-grip on the back of the couch. It would do me no good. It was hurting my fingers, anyways. "So it's true, after all. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would have never believed it. But this was the only way you could have killed then, wasn't it?"

"No." Elyte whispered. "It isn't."

"Kira, listen to me. The person you killed was actually a prisoner, sentenced to be executed at this time today. Not me."

"Huh. He's smart." I crossed my arms, flexing my fingers.

"He was a criminal, imprisoned without any media attention, so naturally, even you didn't know he existed."

Elyte jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to Sayu.

"But I, L, am real! So why don't you kill ME?"

"No face." Elyte whispered, smiling.

"Come on, DO IT! What's wrong? Can't do it?"

"He's screaming like an idiot." I pointed out to Elyte. She nodded.

"Seems like you can't kill me after all. So, there are people you can't kill. Thanks for the hint. Let me tell you something in return. I said this was a world-wide broadcast, but it's only being shown in the Kanto area of Japan. I was planning on doing this at other prefectures, but now that's unnecessary."

"He's _really_ smart, Dark."  
"He might be right, my white Elyte."

"I now know you're in the Kanto area. The police might have missed this but I know your first murder victim was a murderer in the Shinjuku. Compared to other criminals, who died of similar cases, this guy seems insignificant, and only the Japanese media reported this incident. That was the only clue I needed. I know you're in Japan, Kira! And that man was just a test for your killings! I got lucky, casting my net out in the most populated area of japan. I really didn't expect my plan to go so well. Kira, it's not far from the day you die."

I grabbed Elyte's arm and ran up to knock on Light's door. Two seconds later, I opened the door. Light had just turned off the Tv, Ryuuku hovering next to him. I could see the corner of the Death Note.

"Yo, bro, did you see the show? There was no guy with da 'fro, but it could've had mo'h."

I sat on Light's bed, Elyte sitting beside me.

"I- what do you want?" Light stood in front of the Death Note a little bit more, but Elyte and I sat stragetically, so one of us would see a little bit of the Death Note at all times. Right now, it was out of my reach. Elyte took a breath in sharply, but quietly.

"I told you so." I whispered.

**L:** _Can they see the Death Note? No. They can't. Dark can't but Nite can see a little bit of it. She would see just a notebook. And Ryuuku? No, they haven't touched the note, plus they would've freaked out if they did. I'm still safe for now._

"What do you want?"

"I asked if you saw the show, my bro, the one with no 'fro?"

"What show?"  
"The one. L, Lind, Kira, Death?"

"Oh. Yeah. I did see that."

"And your thoughts?"

_Why is he asking? He never asked so many questions like this._

"Well, obviously L is bent on catching Kira, but I say his methods are a little _odd._ Had Kira been able to kill L, then there'd be no one else to stop him. So far, Kira's needed a face and a name to kill, or so far as what I've deducted, so because L only but a screen up with the Old English letter _L_ on it, not to mention he didn't give out his name and he didn't come on screen, then he was pretty safe. I do agree with what he said, for the most part."

"For the most part?" Nite asked.

"Yes. I don't believe that the first one, the one in Shinjuku, was as important as he made it out to be, but it was, of a sort, his first."

"So you're saying that it's important, but not important?"

"Yes. Kinda."

"Kinda?"

_Why do they want to know? I feel like I'm being interrogated._

"I mean, if he was, in fact, a test subject, then Kira hasn't had his 'power' for long. He might not know everything there is to know."

Ryuuku beside me laughed a little. I glanced real quick at him, then looked back to Dark and Nite.

"Oh." Nite said, sitting on her knees. "And how do you know this?"

"I don't know it, it's just what I think, based on what has happened."

"And what about a man named _'Shibuimaru Takuo'? _He died of an Accident, not long after the first victim. Do you think that could be Kira as well?"

_What do they know? How do they know what they do? There's no way they could know about Death Notes… Is there? No. There's not. _

"I don't think it's connected. Kira can only kill of Heart Attacks."

"From what we know of, right now. Let's say that Kira wanted to kill people discreetly and he COULD kill people other ways."

"What are you two getting at?"

"What if Kira could kill people other ways?"

D**L: **_What the heck is she doing?_

**L:** "If that happened, then Kira could do so much more than that. He could kill everyone and we wouldn't know. Not really."

"DO you think he could kill people indiscreetly, other ways than Heart Attacks, of course."

_Does she know? How could she? _Ryuuku laughed.

"Well, it could be considered."

Dark 'mouthed' something and grabbed Nite, dragging her out of the room.

_Nite. She knows something and whatever it is, it's too much. I have to kill her. Soon._

**I wrote half of this until **_**"**__plus they would've freaked out if they did." _**In English on Friday. My school doesn't block out , apparently :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm all alone nao, so I can update until I have to go to bed! And appearently I'm a Cliff-Hanger Tyrant… Just means I have to do it again this chapter! We start in the beginning of #3**

D: "_All you hear about these days is talk about L and Kira_" I heard Light say. Elyte and I have been doing these stake-outs in front of Light's door for just about a week and a half to two weeks now. _"I can't escape it."_

I shook my head and smiled. _You brought this upon yourself, you killer. If you don't want it, then stop._

"_But, if I wasn't Kira, I'd probably enjoy it, too."_

"I'm not enjoying it at all. It's rather annoying."

"Well, Dark, that's because you're his brother. Despite how twisted he is, you still love him."

"Speaking of which, where's your sister?"

"Oh, Aris? She's out doing stuff with Aumen like usual."

Speak of the devil, the golden coin under my fingers heated up. I pulled Elyte to my small room where I flipped the coin four times, then let it drop, Angel-side up.

The hologram popped up immediately, the dark-haired Aumen in front of me.

"Aumen here. Dark, Elyte, you're welcome. I managed to get through to _Kaite_ and she agreed. Dark, remember this location…"

**L:** "When I first found this notebook… The reason I was so set on ridding the world of evil was because I was confident I could fight back if the authorities ever moved against me."

A knock sounded at my door.

_What does Dark want now…_

"Light, why is this door locked?"

_Sayu? What….?_

"I need help with my homework!"

_This better not be Dark trying to get in…_

I opened the door after putting the Death Note in my desk.

"Quadratic Equations!"

"Sure, sure."

D: "Light! Sayu! Dark! Elyte! Dinner time!"

I bid Aumen goodbye, then Elyte and I ran down to dinner, Sayu and Light following closely behind.

Dad was home today.

Dad and I were never really that close. It was hardly any time that I was here and he was as well, so we never really _bonded_. Then again, I guess you could say the same thing to all of my family members. I don't get close to anyone in particular for obvious golden reasons.

Elyte and I sat across from Light and Sayu.

A few minutes of silence…

"Light, Dark, how is school?"

"It's okay. Not hard." I said through a mouthful of rice.

"It's easy. Same ol', same ol'"

"That's right! Light's still top-of-the-class!" Sayu said, leaning toward Light and smiling.

I just kept eating.

"Our same old pride and joy!"

_Keep eating…_

"And how about you, Sayu?"

"Uh, Same as always, I guess. Ha ha…"

"You seem tired, Dad." I said, staring at my rice.

"Yeah, I'm working on a tough case. That's all. It's like trying to catch a ghost."

_What is he working on?_ I wondered, stacking a clump of rice ontop of the mound, watching it fall.

"Today, the big boss suggested that based on the times of death, we may be looking for a student."

_So Light DOESN'T know he can set the times of death?_

"Let's not talk about this at dinner…"

"Why? Light's helped me on cases before."

"Thanks for dinner, mom." Light said, standing up.

"You're done already?"

"Yeah. Sayu you're done needing my help, right?"

"Yep! Thanks, Light!"

"You're still getting help from Light, I see." Dad said.

"Why'd you have to tell them?" Sayu said, smiling.

"I'm done, too." I said, standing up. Elyte, who was done before me or Light, stood up and took our plates. "Mom, can I walk Elyte home? She doesn't live too far."

"I don't see why not."

Elyte and I raced to the location that Aumen gave to us, and considering that we're both Anglites, we ran faster than most. We tied, dead on.

And, as soon as we got there, a small, white book fell from the sky.

I caught it, looking down at it.

_ Life Note._ I smiled and poked Elyte with the corner of it, then opened the inside cover.

_ "The human whose name is written in this note will come back to life in 40 seconds._

_ This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. _

_ The writer can specify when, so long as it is within 72 hours of when it was written._"

_ "_Huh. Alright." Elyte said, smiling.

"Race you back to your house!"

She won.

_O:_ "He's trying to tell us he can kill whenever we want!" And he wants us to know that he has means to attain our information! He's challenging me directly.

D: I sat on the floor, staring at the Life Note. _Someone who's dead… _

I couldn't think of anyone at all.

I set the book at the top shelf with my sword, coin, and dagger, turned off the light, and went to sleep.

The next day…

**L:** "…Chances are, that L is investigating the police in private, and in return, they are investigating L. The one who finds L will not be me… Rather, the police will figure out who he is, and then I will erase him. They should definitely be able to figure out who he is before they figure out who I am." Later that day, Light and Ryuuku were by Light's desk. "That was easier than I thought."

D: I sat in my room, tapping the Life Note with my pencil. Elyte was reading _Soul Eater_, lying on my sleeping bag.

A few minutes later, a tall, bright light entered my room. Once the light went down, what I can only describe as an angel was standing right next to my shelves.

**Muahaha.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aww, my poor readers. I left you for a while with a nice cliffy.**

**D:** I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the angel stand in my small room. She was pretty, that was no doubt. She had on a long, flowing and glowing white robe and beautiful radiant blonde hair. I looked to Elyte, who sat there still reading Sou- Oh.

Duh.

I tapped Elyte with the corner of the Life Note and she looked up, smiling and quinting at the angel.

"I am Kaite." She said. Her voice was beautiful, like bells ringing.

"Hi!" Elyte said, hopping up and shaking her hand. "I'm Nitelyte Kyra, also known as Elyte, please address me as so. I'm Dark's friend, here."

"Dark is the one who has my note, yes?"

"Thaaaat's right" She smiled.

**L:** "But that's just a normal diary" Ryuuku said, looking at the new hiding system I installed into my drawer.

"Most people would be satisfied finding just this 'normal diary' of the repetitive events." I said, taking the book out of the drawer. "The real key is here." I grabbed a ball-point pen off of my desk. "A pen cartridge. Nobody would suspect anything, even if it was just lying on my desk. You stick that in this hole…"

"Aha. A Hidden compartment. So that's why you were so careful about the wood you bought at the hardware store. And with this fake diary, no one will find the Death Note."

D: The angel, Kaite, looked around my small room, smiling.

"So, Kaite, are there any deals I can make with you to increase my Life Note experience or something of that sort?"

"Yes, actually." She said in that ringing voice of hers. "You can trade me half of your life for eyes to see people's names by looking at their faces. You can always see how long they've been dead as well."

"Like the Shinigami eyes… in reverse."

"Yes, exactly like that."

"Any other deals?"

"You can give me that golden coin in your hand for wings."

"No. No deal. Any special rules?"

"You seem to have already figured out that if someone else touched the Life note, they can see me."

"Yeah-huh."

"You can write people's names on just a scrap of the Life Note and it won't run out of sheets."

"Like the Death Note. Any rules opposite of the Death Note or not?"

"No, not that I can think of…"

"Alright then." I took a handful of pages from the Life note and ripped them right out of the book, then handed them to Elyte. "We're going to counter every criminal that 'Kira' over there kills. Hopefully."

"Got it!"

"Angel, Kaite, there's no possible way you could steal my brother's Death Note or possibly kill his Shinigami, is there?"

"No." She said.

"Jeez… Didn't think so. Wait, can you not do it or won't you do it?"

"I… I'm not sure. Hang on." She pulled out a bright white scroll. While she was reading through that, I switched my mini TV to Sakura TV, where they were keeping a list of everyone their god killed. It was surprising how fast people were warming up to Light being the _god_ of any world at all. I wouldn't trust the jerk to be god of the Monopoly board, nevermind god of OUR world.

"It looks like I _can_ do what you're asking, but I rather not."

"I understand. If you do change your mind, however, then feel free to see if you can't grab Light's Death Note from right under him. Tomorrow's Wednesday. If you don't decide by then, I'm going to see if I can't sneak into his room and grab it."

-The Next Day!-

Light, at 6, left his room locked as he and the Shinigami went to Cram School. Elyte was over and I was waiting for him to leave.

Thirty minutes after the door closed, I grabbed Elyte and we ran upstairs where I picked the lock on his door. From there, Elyte and I split up to search his whole room.

"Dark! Over here!" She called, motioning for me to join her over by his desk. There was a diary in the drawer she picked on the right side, top shelf. The drawer, though, seemed deeper than what it looked….

"A fake bottom." I said aloud, taking the diary out and tossing it on the floor.

"Wait, Dark." Elyte said, grabbing my arm as I went to pry it up. "Listen."

I closed my eyes and stayed silent for a second, when I heard….

_"Mom, Sayu, I'm home from Cram School."_

"Crap!" I said softly. I quickly put the diary back as close to how I found it as possible, and quickly pulled Elyte out of his room. I locked the door and closed it, sitting down on the steps just in time to see Light start walking up the stairs.

_Close. Too close._

"Hello, Elyte. Dark."

"Geed evening, Light." I said. He walked in between me and Elyte, looking down at me the whole while.

**L:** _They were in my room. I know it. But… It's locked. How could they get in and relock it? No, calm down. I bet they re-locked it on their way out. _I went over to my desk and checked to see if the Death Note was still there.

_It's still there. Good. They don't know anything… yet. Elyte, though... she knows something. I'll have to kill her soon._

D: Light forgot to close his door as he went in on his way up.

So, to open the fake bottom you use a pen cartridge?

Perfect.

**Todaa! Thank you, all of you, for reviewing. That has made this tied for second-most reviewed next to my other story, Unwanted. **

** Dark and Light IS:**

**3****rd**** for words (1****st**** is Unwanted, 2****nd**** is HPET)**

** 3****rd**** for chapters (1****st**** is Unwanted, 2****nd**** is Minecraft)**

** 2****nd**** for Reviews (1****st**** is Minecraft, Tied for 2****nd**** is Unwanted)**

** 4****th**** for Views (1****st**** is Minecraft, 2****nd**** is Unwanted, 3****rd**** is DN for Kagome)**

** 3****rd**** for Favorites (1****st**** is Minecraft, 2****nd**** is Unwanted)**

** 3****rd**** for Alerts (1****st**** is Minecraft, 2****nd**** is Unwanted)**

** In OTHER words, you lazy bums, make this #1!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my GOD, guys!**

**I am SOOOO sorry!**

**This is the first update of the new year and it's almost Feb….**

**I'm ashamed :(**

**But, on the bright side, I promised myself I would finish manga book 1 TODAY! IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Because I got my Manga back from my friend Tiffany, who just wrote down all the rules OTDN from manga books 1-5**

**Plus I got the rest of the manga this Christmas + 60ish rolls of Duct Tape.**

**Yeah :)**

**D:**

Light looked down to me from his desk.

_He knows we were in there…_

"Dark." Light said. I looked back up at him. "Were you in my room?"

I swallowed. _How does he know? We locked the door… how on earth…? No. Calm down. He doesn't know anything. He may be a murderer, but he can't read minds… That's not even a power any Shinigami I know of has… or can ever have. Calm down. Answer him calmly._

"Yeah, we were. I needed to borrow a book."

"Then why did you re-lock the door? You could've just asked."

"I know, but I was planning on returning it once I was done." _Calm… take a deep breath. He may know your name… and he can kill you… but that doesn't mean he will. _"You came home before I had a chance to grab the book I needed, nor did I have time to replace the slip of paper." I grabbed it and held it up. The small slip had fallen out of the door when I unlocked it, and I didn't have time to replace it. Truthfully, I didn't notice it either.

"Okay. What book do you need, then?" He asked, still eyeing me.

"I need the Dictionary. We were arguing on how to spell the English word of _Bicentennial._" _You idiot. Elyte's from America… she knows how to spell that…_

Luckily, Elyte caught on. "I keep telling him, it's B-i-c-e-n-t-e-n-n-i-a-l."

"It's not." I countered. "It's B-i-c-e-n-t-e-n-n-e-a-l."

I looked back at Light to catch a big, fat dictionary. It was a Japanese-to-English one, thankfully.

I flipped through, finding the word.

"HA!" Elyte cried, happily. "I _TOLD_ you."

I handed the dictionary back to Light angrily, trying to keep up with the façade.

Light then closed and locked his door.

L:

I sat with my feet on my desk, thinking... _Furthermore… the information was leaked six days ago, and I've only been followed for two. There must be many people investigating the police. Out of maybe 50 people or so being investigated, there is no chance of me being found out as Kira. But if I ignore this for a few months, I become a possible suspect… First I have to find of the name of the person following me. Once I figure this out, everything will be much simpler. How should I ask his name without arousing suspicion? _

"Light." Ryuuku says.

"What?"

"There are two key differences between a Shinigami and a person who uses the Death Note. Do you know why the Shinigami have to use the Death Note?"

"How should I know? You're very talkative today, Ryuuku."

"Because the Shinigami can use the human's life."

"Use the human's life?"

"If you put a sixty year old person down at forty in the Death Note, the twenty years of life you didn't account for are added to the life of the Shinigami. So as long as a Shinigami doesn't get lazy, he'll never die; even if he gets shot or stabbed. You could say we are gods. But I've seen Shinigami who have died because they got lazy and didn't write down new names for several hundred years. I'm not sure of this myself, but I've heard it's possible to kill a Shinigami. To the current Shinigami feelings, like 'I hate this human' or 'let's make the human world a better place' or even 'let's mess around with the human world' don't exist anymore. In other words, the human world is of no matter to the Shinigamies. They take the lives of people simply because of the desire to live. To be honest, the Shinigami world is Rotting. Nobody's life has purpose. Nobody's life has meaning."

"Ryuuku, you're silly."

"What?"

"Ryuuku, a Shinigami like you comes down to Earth every hundred, no, every _thousand_ years or so, and the Human world changes so much in that time. This is surely a meaningful existence. Unlike the Human world, the Shinigami world stays the same, right?"

"…"

"Is it like that? If you say the Shinigami world is rotting like that you can use what you see here in the Human world to fix it, right? Heh."

"Light, you're an optimistic kind of guy."

"Of course. If it wasn't like this, I wouldn't have thought of improving my own world."

"Anyways, your life span wouldn't be extended by the people whose names you write down in the death note. This is the first key difference I was talking about."

"This is more interesting than what we were talking about before. To a human, this is a new story about a Shinigami."

"Oh. You'd probably find the next difference more entertaining, too. It's not about extending – it's about shortening. We Shinigami can simply look down on the human world and choose which human to write down on the Death Note. Sometimes there will be a lot of people everywhere, but most of the time we just pick the first person we see."

"It's just luck, isn't it?"

"But how can we know their name just by looking at them? The eye of the Shinigami. A Shinigami can look at a person's face and see their name and lifespan."

"Name and Lifespan…?

"Right. So, the Shinigami won't have any problem, wondering who to kill. We get a clear idea of who to kill and how much it'd add to our own lives. The true difference lies in our eyes. Also, when the Shinigami and the person who toutched the Death Note make a deal, they can trade eyes."

"Tr… Trade?"

"The price for the Shinigami Eyes is…. Half of the person's life span."

"Half of the life span…."

"Yes. For example, if you have 50 years to live left, you now have twenty-five. If you had a year left, it is now six months. I am able to see your name and Life-span as well, Light. I can convert it to human time and get a very clear idea of how much time you have left, but, of course, I won't tell you this."

"And since you are neither on Kira, nor L's side, even if you KNEW the name of the person I'm going to kill, you wouldn't tell me, would you?"

"Yeah. This is another rule of the Shinigami, but this trade costs almost nothing to the Shinigami, because no matter how much time they loose from their life-span, they can simply get it back using the Death Note. This means that the halved life-span is only something for the Human to consider. You only need half of your life span for the eyes of a Shinigami."

"As long as you see their face, you will know what anyone's name is…"

**D:**

"Elyte…"

"Yes?" She says, looking up from the TV.

"Do you think Light traded for the Eyes or not?"

"Well, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Think about it. He's suspicious of me. If he truly wanted me dead, I'd be dead, right?"

I pondered this for a minute. It's true, she's right… He wants Elyte dead now, because he suspects that she knows something… but he knows my name and I know more than she does, if anything. "It's possible. We'll have to follow him for a bit. Make sure he doesn't. If he goes somewhere on Saturday, we're following him."

"Got it." We looked back up at Sakura TV, where they kept on with their dead-list.

L:

"Ryuuku. This deal of yours is **out of the question. **I'm creating a criminal-free utopia, and as a GOD of this utopia, I have to keep my reign of this utopia for a long time. If it lengthened my life span, I might consider it, but I'd never shorten it. You should know that by now, Ryuuku."

"Yeah. I just wanted to know that you can make the trade. I wouldn't want to mention it later and hear complaints about how I didn't tell you sooner. And I should also tell you that we can make it later, so long as you have the Death Note."

"You wouldn't want to mention this too late? If that's so, then you're already too late. Don't you think that you should've told me when we first met or included it with the Death Note's instructions?"

"Yeah…"

"And…?"

"Huh?"

"Is there anything else to tell me, Ryuuku? No new deals or anything?"

"Nope…" Ryuuku says, and then follows by whispering, "I think."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Too bad?"

"If you had offered something like your wings, perhaps, then I might have considered it. To soar freely through the skies, now that's godly. Not to mention a dream that humans have shared since ancient times."

"But everyone would see you flying around. The police would surely find you, then."

"I was kidding Ryuuku. If I keep making trades on eyes and wings, I could consider myself a real Shinigami. Oh well."

"Don't worry, Light. Even without all that, You make a fine Shinigami, already*."

"Well, from what you said, I work a lot harder than Shinigami these days, but don't lump me together with you guys. I'm using the Death Note as a human for the humans…." _Wait a minute… _"I got it!"

"Huh?"  
"To figure out the guy's name! It's 5:20. Tomorrow's Saturday. We have plenty of time…"

_L:_

_"L do you know… Gods of Death… love apples?" Damn you, Kira.**_

-The Next Day!-

**D:**

"My, you two." Our mom said, as Light and I walked down the stairs. "You two are up early."

"Yeah. I'm going to meet a friend later and we're going to SpaceLand." Light said, taking a bite out of an apple. (**He is like a Shinigami afterall.**)

"What about you, Dark?" She said, smiling at me.

"I'm meeting Elyte and we're going for a race. First one to run three miles wins."

"Dark, are you sure you want to do that?"

"Completely. She won't win this time."

"Alright. Have a good day, dears."

-About an hour or so Later-

I watched as Light walked onto the bus with his friend to SpaceLand. I counted to ten quietly, then tugged on Elyte's arm to make her follow me. Light had just sat down and was talking to his friend as Elyte and I climbed on the bus. There were Seven people, including us and not the bus driver. There was someone behind Light and his friend, and then two that were Diagonal from Light's seat. We sat in the seat in front of the two people, hopeful Light didn't see us.

_L: __Seven people including me. Perfect._

_**D:**_Once everyone was settled, one more person got on the bus and walked up to where the Bus Driver was.

** "This bus has just been Hijacked, Ladies and Gentlemen!"**

I looked to Elyte, who was confused. Today, of all days? Really?

I glanced back at Light, the best I could, the most of him I could see being his shoe.

"Cut the squawking! Anyone makes a sound or a move of any kind, I blow their head off!" He turned to the driver. "You know the spaceland phone number, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Call it. Tell them what's happening."

"The bus has just been Hijacked by a m-man with a gun!"

"Gimme that." He takes the phone. "Now listen to this. Take all the money you made yesterday and bring it to Youhihama bus stop. That's two stops before SpaceLand. Before this bus gets there, I want a woman delivering the money by car – and nobody else. You try to be smart with me or call the cops, I'll kill everyone on this bus. Haha."

He smashed the phone.

Because Elyte and I are Anglites, and we have great hearing abilities, we heard someone talking to Light. He had an American accent, slightly, and he spoke softly.

"Don't. It's too dangerous. Let me take care of that. It's okay, we can talk if we keep our voices down. He won't hear us over the noise of the bus."

"I don't mean to be rude, but you have a slight accent. You're not Japanese, are you?"

"No, I am American. My mother is Japanese, though."

"Do you have anything that will prove to me that you're not the hijacker's accomplice? It's pretty common practice. They make you think there's only one guy, but really, he has an accomplice in the back to keep watch and come to the rescue if something happens. Well, do you?"

_No, you idiot. Say NOTHING! _I thought, shifting in my seat.

"You want proof? Here."

_No! No, you IDIOT! You are giving your LIFE away, idiot!"_

"Okay, I trust you, and right now I won't ask why an FBI agent is on this bus."

_What? FBI?_

Elyte looked to me.

"Got a gun?"

"Yes, I do."

"So you'll take care of it if something happens?"

"Yes."

The hijacker walks back to where Light is and picks up a piece of paper.

"Ya little smartass." The Hijacker says. "Passing notes and trying to plan something, are you? Drop something again and I'll shoot you. What's this? Where you're meeting your date? And that goes for all of you. Make any moves and I'm gonna…" He steps back and pulls out a gun. "You, there, in the back… Monster, how long have you been there?"

_He can see Ryuuku? The Shinigami? Wait… I bet that paper..._

"You talking to me?" The Shinigami says. "You can see me?"

"Don't move! Just stay, or I'll shoot!"

"He's on PCP or something! He's Hallucinating! Everyone, Get down!" The American says.

"Oh, I get it. That note Light dropped… It must have been torn out of the Death Note. This guy touched it so he can see me, but no one else can. Smart kid, Light."

"Back.. stay… back… right…" The hijacker stumbles, and then starts to shoot at Ryuuku.

_You Idiot!_

"Sorry, dude, but I'm a Shinigami, so that isn't going to kill me."

"WHAAAAAAAAAA?!" _Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, click._

"'I'm always hovering behind you,', 'Anyone who touches the Death Note can see me,' and 'You can shoot them through the head or anything, but they won't die'. All stuff I told Light. Pretty impressive how he put that all together. Guess he isn't Japan's top scorer for nothing. Plus, he got his shadow to show him his I.D."

_No! You stupid, idiotic, American, FBI member. If you expect him to be KIRA, you don't SHOW him your ID! Dammit. _

The hijacker runs to the door, then screams at the bus driver, "OPEN THE DOOR!"

He then jumps out and….

Gets hit by a car.

Kira wins another point. Dammit!

*** "You make a fine Shinigami, already*." – Ryuuku. If you read my **_**Death Note for Kagome**_**, an InuYasha and Death-Note crossover, I made him a Shinigami. It works quite well. **

**** **_**"L do you know… Gods of Death… love apples?" Damn you, Kira.**" –L **_** Alright, I skipped most of this chapter, and if you never read/saw what happened here, then I suggest you go do so before reading friggin' fan fictions about it. If you just don't remember, Light was testing how far he could go with the Death Note before it won't work. I.e. A prison person flying to France in a half hour and dying at the Eiffel tower + then Light made some criminals write some fancy notes, to which the first words spelled out, "L, do you know? Gods of Death love apples." :)**

**As for the word count, this makes 2,680 at the dot.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-**

**Yeah, Noties. I updated three hours worth of one chapter and the only one who reviewed was the person who HELPED me, aka Josh/Inuyasha2727.**

**I am disappointed…**

**SO IMA MAKE ANOTHER ONE.**

**No dissapointments dis time, got it Noties?**

**Ps – dat's my name for you guys.**

**Tobuscus calls people Audience**

**JacksFilms call them Bichs**

**I call y'all Noties :)**

**D:**

After the incident with the Hijacker, people got off the bus. I didn't realize Light had gotten up until he walked right past me.

Luckily, he didn't see me at all.

I hope.

_There is someone following him… is this the FBI agent they were talking about?_

The F.B.I agent was a little bit taller than Light, with dark hair that shined. He was wearing a coat that went down to his knees.

I tugged on Elyte's jacket so we could follow them, only to see that they stopped right outside the bus door.

"Look, I'm actually in Japan on a top-secret mission, and if the Japanese police…"

"I understand. I won't tell anyone about meeting you. This includes my father of course."

_Light Yagami, no brother of mine… what are you planning? You act so innocent…_ I thought, looking at the back of his head. _Yet you're a murderer. No different from the people you kill._

He looked for a minute, lost in thought.

Then his girlfriend grabbed his arm and tugged him off in the direction of SpaceLand.

I smiled, walking calmly off in their direction.

After a nice, calm day in SpaceLand with Elyte that was spent mostly tailing Light, we headed home.

-One week later-

_L:_ "FBI Agents died of heart attacks!?"

"They were all found with notepads that indicate that they were probing the NPA."

-**A little AN: When I wrote 'Probing' down, 'cause that's what my Manga says, Josh burst out laughing.-**

_Bip bip bip_

"L, it's me." The FBI director said. "I just got word from Japan that eight of our agents are dead. I tried contacting all 12 agents I sent over, just in case, but I couldn't reach any of them."

"Please try to stay calm and listen to me. Was there anyone who knew the faces of all twelve? Or anyone who had their photos on file?"

"Only myself until yesterday."

"_Until Yesterday?_"

**D:**

"I don't know Elyte. I'm not sure..."

"I think you should, whether or not you do."

"Elyte, what if-"

"We've been over this. If that happens, then we need to approach this differently. Simple as that."

"What if-"

"Hush. We went over this. I'm not letting you back down this easily. Your father is the only one who can do much anything with the information we have, really. We could do it ourselves but there's no way to do it with Ryuuku shadowing Light all the time. There's no time to get Ryuuku away from Light unless we kill Light right afterward. We figured out he doesn't have the Eyes and he does know how to kill in other methods. Think of it this way: There's not much that can go wrong."

"Elyte, you're _wrong._ There's many things that can go wrong. Light already proved with Lind L. that there isn't anything he won't do to go forward with his plans. He would easily kill me and not break a sweat. We never bonded and there's nothing emotionally keeping him from killing me. He doesn't know your name or you'd be dead, too. He'd kill us both in a heartbeat."

"So are you going to tell your dad everything that can help or not?"

"Not yet. We need to wait until he's farther from the NPA… They're the ones I don't trust."

"It's your call, Dark."

"We wait."

_O: Raye Penber… is… dead. No. He was murdered… by Kira._

**An: Okay, I know D + E's conversation wasn't clear. In a summary, Dark was debating on whether to tell his dad about the DN and everything else to stop Light before he goes bat-shit crazy.**

L:

"Why the family meeting, Dad?" Sayu said, leaning on the table. Dark's friend had to go home early, considering the whole 'family' part of this meeting, despite Dark's attempts to explain that she's like family.

Which proves my suspicion that they're more than just acquaintances.

"Be quiet, Sayu." Mom said, looking at Dad.

"There's no point in hiding it, as you'll find out eventually, so I'm telling you now." Dark rocked back in his chair. "I'm in charge of the special task force that's investigating the Kira case." Dark rocked forward, painfully hard.

"Wow! I guess I kind of knew, but still. You're amazing, Dad!" Sayu said, smiling. Dark rocked back again.

"But that isn't what I wanted to tell you. Twelve FBI agents were sent here to Japan to find Kira. Yesterday, all 12 of them were found dead."

"You mean they were killed by Kira?" I said.

**D:**

I rocked forward.

"What?!" Sayu said, surprised.

"In other words," Back. "it seems that anyone who chases Kira will lose their lives." Forward. "It's because of this that the investigators under me are resigning one by one. The cruelty and danger involved in this investigation is unprecedented. I couldn't think of any reason to make them stay." Back.

"Dad, don't do it then! I don't want you to die!" Forward.

"That's right. Your life is more important than your job. You should resign." Mom says, looking at Dad. Back.

"No. I'll never give up. I'll never back away from crime."

"Dad…"

"Dear…"

Light stood up. "Admirable, Dad. I support you. If anything happens to you, then I will personally put an end to Kira."

Forward.

"Dark, you haven't said anything." Dad said, looking at me.

"There's nothing to say. If you chose this then there's nothing I can say or do. You chose it. I can only help or ignore you, and I chose to help you." Light slammed his door.

"Dad, can I talk to you alone?"

He looked confused. "Sure."

**Now, then you lazy bums.**

**I will write it, but I won't post chapter 11**

**Until I get at least 3 reviews on BOTH 9 + 10**

**You got me?**

**:E**

**Though really, I shouldn't talk considering that I abandoned you guys for a month…**

**Oh well.**

**Tough Love, Noties.**

**~Elyte**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Time, on this Fanfiction Story:**

_Raye Penber… is… dead. No. He was murdered… by Kira._

"Be quiet, Sayu."

"Dark, you haven't said anything." Dad said, looking at me.

"There's nothing to say. If you chose this then there's nothing I can say or do. You chose it. I can only help or ignore you, and I chose to help you." Light slammed his door. "Dad, can I talk to you alone?"

He looked confused. "Sure."

**D**

I followed Dad outside, where I sat on the stairs. He turned to face me.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"The Kira Case."

"Oh."

"Dad, who's this _L_ person?"

"Well… No one knows his face." Dad gulped and forced himself to continue. "We don't even know his name, but he's the real leader in this operation. He has someone come in and then he hooks up the computer so we can talk to him. I'm sure you saw the thing with Lind L Tailor, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was set up by L. He's incredibly clever... well, he'd have to be to solve all those other cases… but not everyone trusts him right now. We found out that L was the one who sent the FBI agents to watch us. All of them are dead, now."

"FBI agents?" I said, looking surprised.

"Oh. I forgot you didn't know. Anyways, it doesn't matter now that they're dead… I guess. The police don't trust L right now, so it's only a matter of time before most of them quit."

"I see. Dad, I need you to promise me two things."

"What?"

"First one, if you ever meet L face-to-face, I have to be on this case. I know things that would help immensely but I don't want to come right out and say them."

Dad hesitated. "Yes. If I can meet L in person, I'll ask to see if you can come on the case as well."

"And for the second one, don't trust Light. That's all I can say about that one."

"Why wouldn't I trust him?"

"Get me on that case and I'll tell you."

I got up and left, going up to my room.

_O:_

"All of us could be killed by Kira. The Deaths of FBI agents tell us that Kira's targets are not restricted to criminals. He will kill anyone who tries to arrest him. Think about your own lives. Your families. If you want out of this investigation, you're free to leave."

_Dark… what do you mean, 'don't trust Light'? He's my son. He's helped me on cases before… and you, Dark… you're never home. I can trust you less than Light… _

_ I guess I just have to try to trust them both. They are my sons… and I'm their father. I have to do this… if anything for them._

_ But can I really trust both of them?_

_ …No. I'll be cautious of both of them, Dark more than Light._

"Quitting the Task force will _not_ lead to demotion. I've already talked to the deputy general director about this. Only those who are ready and willing to sacrifice their lives for this case are asked to remain. I'll see the people who remain once I get back from my meeting upstairs."

**-5-ish-**

I opened the door to see…

"Just five. No… I should say, as many as five of you are willing to lay your lives on the line. With me, that's six. How are we going to do this with just six?"

"There's L, which makes seven!" Matsuda said. "And Watari who makes eight.

"I have great faith in those of you who are brave and committed enough to remain." L said.

"Uh, wait a minute. L says he has great faith in us… but we don't share that faith to him. We can't trust L!" Azusa said. "We've decided to risk our lives to get Kira, L. You ought to know what that means. We're totally exposed.. but you just order us around without showing your face."

"We'll go after Kira," Mogi said. "But we can't work with you. It's not just us. The public doesn't trust you either."

"What do you expect? If people say it's L's fault that the twelve FBI agents have died. Who can deny it?"

"It's true that a number of criminal psychologists have suggested that L is Kira. In other words, they're suggesting that L has a split personality." I said. "The FBI was brought in by L. And then all the FBI that entered Japan have died. L would've known the identities of all those agents."

-Arguing later-

"If you want to work with us and help catch Kira, how about coming to the Task Force HQ in person?"

"Yeah! If you show yourself to us and promise to be part of the team, then we'll trust you!"

"As I said earlier," L said. "I have great faith in all of you. Watari."

Watari turned the screen so the _L_ was facing us.

_Please keep what is about to happen a secret between the eight of us. I would like to meet the six of you who have my trust, as soon as possible. Do not speak of our meeting, or having met me, or what we will be doing, to anyone who is not in the room right now._ Was written on the screen. _That includes everyone else in the NPA, your friends or your family. Please leave the NPA building to discuss wheather you can swear to the above, and wheather you can trust me. Only those who agree to work with me in this investigation shall return to the room, and I will send my further conditions for our meeting to this computer._

-Outside-

"blahblahblah"

"L was waiting for this to happen." I said. _Dark knew this was going to happen, too. He's smart, that's for sure. With limited information, he knew that this would happen…_

"For what to happen?"

"There were people in the Task Force who didn't trust L from the very start. Then we had Detectives quit the case, one after another. Not to mention confidential information was leaking out to Kira. Under the circumstances, L couldn't trust the task force."

_Dark knew that too. I know he did. Can I really trust him?_

_Yes. I think I can. He's smart, and he's dedicated to anything he sets his mind to. If he is dedicated to this, then we can truly solve this. And Light… I can trust Light, too, despite what Dark warns me against. _

We went inside, minus one person.

_I am now in a room in the Imperial Hotel. Every few days, I will move to another hotel in the Tokyo area. I would like the Task Force in the NPA to serve as a front from now on, __**with my hotel serving as the de facto center of the investigation.**_

**Lots of text I don't feel like repeating later…**

"L, you can hear us, right?"

_Yes I can._

"My son, Dark Yagami, had confronted me before you asked only the most dedicated people to remain. He said that if I were to meet you in person, he wanted to be on this case as well. He said he had valuable information he wants to share, but he can only share it to you, and not to me. He seemed to know that this was going to happen."

_Tell me more about Dark._

"He goes to the same school as my other son, Light does, but ever since Dark was eight, he has been in and out of both school and home. We don't know where he goes, but he always keeps his grades up somehow."

_I see. Tell him that I will think about it. Do you trust him?_

"Yes. I doubted him for a bit, but I don't anymore. I trust him."

_You sound as if that you never really met your son._

"Well, between him leaving and my job, we never really had time to bond."

_Would he risk his life to catch Kira, just as every other person in this room would? _

"Dark is incredibly dedicated. If he sets his mind to do it, He will. He wants to stop Kira at all costs… and I believe that he will."

_I will think about it._

-The next day or so-

"**I am L."**

**God, I love that line. So, Noties, should L trust Dark? **

**:)**

**Now, then, I know I said I need 3r on chapter 9 but I was so bored, I decided to write 11. **

**XD**

**Anyways, I hope you're all happy **

**And hopefully we can get more people to read this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, Noties. A little Note before I start:**

**I wrote this in Social studies this morning XD**

**Plus, DEATH NOTE ROCKS!**

"I am L."

"I'm detective superintendent Yagami of the NPA." I said.

"I'm Matsuda"

"I'm Aizawa."

"I'm Ukita."

"I'm Mogi."

L lifted his hand and made an invisible finger-gun at us. "Bang." He said. "If I was Kira, you'd be dead by now, Yagami-san. All Kira needs to kill someone is a name and a face. You should know that by now."

L: "Sayu, can you take these clothes to your father?"

"I told you, I'm hanging out with a friend today, mom!"

"So just leave a little early and stop by on the way."

"That's okay, Mom." I said. "I'll take it."

"Thanks Light!" Sayu said.

**D:**

I left the house not long after Light did, stopping by Elyte's on the way over. When I got there…

"You stupid _freak!_ How am I supposed to do my job _now!?_"

"It's not _my_ problem! You're the one who left it in _my _room!"

"I didn't leave it in _your_ room, idiot! It was sitting right in _my_ room!"

I walked up their stairs to see Elyte fighting with her adoptive sister, Aris. Aris is… unusual. She was wearing her hair in a bun, which is not unusual for her, but she wasn't wearing her contacts, so her bright and odd Shinigami-Yellow eyes were showing. Aris is half Shinigami, and doesn't like to be reminded. Other than her eyes, she was wearing a black tank-top and a black skirt with black high heels to top it off.

"It's not _my_ fault if you lose _your_ coin in _my_ room!" Aris said.

"Ladies, Ladies." I said, smiling. "I'll find it."

I walked into Aris' room and picked it off of the desk. If Anglites lose their coin, they can almost never find it again – but other Anglites can detect other's coins. It's how we find each other, really.

I tossed the coin to Elyte and started walking down the stairs. "Coming, Elyte?"

"Actually, I can't today."

I stopped. "What?"

"Yeah. Mom's making us participate in _family game night._ Yuck."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Sorry, Dark."

I walked out of her house and _sprinted_ down to the NPA building. Not too far from it. I saw Light walking with a girl who was probably double our age.

"…better than okay." I heard Light say. "I should've done the same." I hid behind a bush near them. "You were ahead of me there. If you weren't taking any chances and keeping your name a secret, I'd say that's even more proof of your eligibility."

_Flattery? What's he up to?_

"Is a Japanese Driver's License good enough?"

"Yes."

_No! No, nononono!_

"When were you in the FBI?" He asked.

"September 2001 to October 2003... um.. why do you keep checking your watch?"

"That's because…" He paused. "I'm Kira."

"Huh? What do you mean…?"

"Say, what's the matter?"

_No, no no NO!_

"There's something I have to do."

"Hey, my father's phone is back on. Do you want to talk to him?"

"No. I have nothing to say to him."

The girl walked away.

I sat there for a second and then walked up behind Light.

"What are you doing, standing in the snow like that?"

"Huh? Oh, Hello Dark."

_How can you sound so casual after you _killed_ someone like that!?_

"Let's go home then."

"Okay."

We took a shortcut down an alley on the way home as the sun was setting. About half-way down the alley, two men jumped out with guns.

"Hands up!" One yelled. They were both in poor shape, clothes tattered and grimy.

I glanced at Light who did nothing. _Why aren't you killing them, oh great Kira? Can you not see their names? Wait, no, of course you can't. Shinigami, why aren't you saying anything?_

L: I looked at the situation, and then turned to Dark who was…

No longer next to me.

I quickly turned back to the muggers. _Something is off… huh?_ I saw a glimmer of gold on the first attacker's neck.

_A shuriken?_

I then saw a blur of gold go through the second one…

And Dark on the other side, holding a long, bloody golden sword.

About three seconds later, the second mugger split, the first one on the ground dead. _What the hell?_

"Hey Kira?" Dark asked.

Without thinking, I replied with "Yeah?"

_O:_

"I'd like to place bugs and hidden cameras in the homes of Deputy Director-general Kitamura and Detective-superintendent Yagami."

**D:** I smiled, somewhat evilly. _Both of our secrets are revealed._ _What now, Kira? Gunna kill your brother?_

Light scowled at me.

We walked home in utter silence. When we got home, Light pulled me right to his room.

"Alright, Dark Yagami. How long have you known?"

"About the time Ryuuku showed up, actually."

"_What?_"

I smiled, smugly. "No questions about what _I _am? Why you can't see my Tattoo anymore? Nothing about what I just did? My beautiful Lygankira that I just stained with human blood once again and have to get Aumen to clean again?"

"What _are_ you, Dark?"

"Human still, if that's what you mean, unlike you and your twisted soul."

"What did you do to them?"

"Killed them, obviously… unless all that blood didn't give you a clue, killer."

"Are you going to give me a straight answer?"

"No, probably not… unless you answer to me one question."

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of a song by the Vocaloids called _Judgment of Corruption_? Because it really fits you."

"I haven't."

"Good. Now, Light, do be careful. I hear L's after you." I smiled, walking out of his room. I paused at his door. "Not going to kill me, are you? Because if you do, Elyte has rules to kill Ryuuku and then take the Death Note. Oh, and Ryuuku? I'd stay away from the Apples. I hear there's Razors in them during Halloween."

I then walked out of his room and closed his door.

**:D**

**Congratz, people, I updated with almost no reviews on chapter 11. **

** I hope you're happy :)**

** Because I'm making a rule that every chapter needs 3 reviews before the next comes out. Got it? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have decided that I will make** A **chapter** **for **SOMETHING **at **LEAST **once a week.**

Yeah.

**D**

The day after the _coincidence,_ I found a camera in our house as I walked up the stairs.

I didn't toutch it or anything, I just simply noted one was there.

Odds are, they didn't see my room.

So I opened my door nice and wide, smiling at the camera by the stairs as I shut the door nice and loudly.

_O;_ "Is that Dark? The son you told me about?" I asked, not turning my gaze from the cameras.

"Yes."

"If Light didn't hold my top suspicions, then Dark would be next. He seems like the type… You told me once that he's dedicated. If he wanted to rid the world of criminals, would he?"

"No! No he wouldn't!"

"You say the same about Light, is that right? You really know nothing about your sons."

**D**

I stayed in my room, checking for cameras until Mom called us for dinner.

Sayu was watching Hideki Ryuga on TV… not that I cared – until a bulletin came up.

_Interpol to send in 1,500 police to Japan to catch Kira._

Light sighed and looked back to his food. "Interpol is so stupid."

"What?" Sayu said.

_Oh._

"I get it." I said. "They did that to make Kira feel cornered and make some sort of drastic move, when really, it's only six or seven people working on the Kira Case, right, Light, the white knight that prefers to fight?"

"Exactly – and stop rhyming. It's creepy."

_O:_

"Your son is smart. Not just Light, but Dark as well."

"Yes, they are twins…"

"That doesn't mean anything, you know. Some siblings, even twins, would stop at nothing to see the other die." I said, remembering something rather… unpleasant.

L

_What is Dark doing? Hasn't he seen _one_ camera in that stupid cubby of his?_

**D:**

I followed Light all the way back up to his room. I closed his door and sat right in front of it. The Shinigami was lying on his bed, and Light was facing his desk.

"Alright, Light, Listen up, because I'm only saying this once…"

The Shinigami told Light all about where the cameras were in his room. Sixty-Four in total. No blind spot.

"Dark, have you seen any in your room?"

"No," I responded carefully. "But I saw one or two by the stairs. Nothing major, just a spider or two."

_L:_

_So they didn't see Dark's closet? Figures. _

**D:**

"Hey, Light. Can I borrow a book or two to study from?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead."

Truthfully, as an Anglite, we have amazing powers of just… _knowing_ things, so we're always the first done on anything we do. Add in our amazing speed and we can do… oh, I think a hundred _long_ questions in half an hour or so. I never actually tested how fast I can do problems, and the cameras around Light's room made me force myself to do them slow – painfully and agonizingly slow.

Oh well.

It was mostly to just keep an eye on Light, who was eating BBQ chips happily. I actually like Barbeque but I never told Light, so he thought that hiding a mini-TV inside a BBQ bag of chips would make it safe – but I can see the damn thing from over here.

Seriously.

The next day, Light and I walked off to the exams together.

Once we were farther from the door, I leaned next to Light and whispered, "_Race you."_

_Other! :D_

A girl, about fifteen, came barreling in the room. She was wearing a black tank-top and a black skirt, her messy black hair pulled back painfully into two poorly-done pigtails.

Squealing, she barreled right over to L, who spun his chair in time to hug her. She hugged him.

"Yes, hello, Jade. Glad to see you too, now get off."

"Sorry, bro'." She said, smiling and hopping off of L's chair. L then went back to his usual pose, staring back at the screens.

The girl had red stripes along her hair, the middle of which faded to blue.

Light's father looked at the girl's right cheek where a familiar golden tattoo sat.

**Alright, I haven't hit my personal limit of 1,000 words PER CHAPTER, but I will make up for it. I'm posting a new fanfiction – "The Story of the Dark" or something to that effect. Starting when Dark was 8, it goes through his life – and Light's life as well, technically – from when he becomes an Anglite! **

s/8987585/1/The-Story-of-the-Dark


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY NOTIES**

**Guess what? I finally put a coverpage on the story!**

**CHECK IT OUT AND LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**I spent two hours on it XD**

**Dark won the race, btw.**

-Entrance to To-Oh!-

"Next we have the freshman address. Dark Yagami," I stood. "Light Yagami," He stood, "And our third representative, Hideki Ryuga."

I could hear the talking about us from the audience. "_There's three of them this year?"_

**Light**

_I heard that two others would be giving the address with me. Dark doesn't surprise me too much, but this other guy? He sat weirdly behind me every day of the exams. He stuck out like a sore thumb… _

Dark

_"Talk about three total opposites!" _Someone in the audience said. _"The one on the Left (Light) is exactly what you'd expect from someone who got into To-Oh with top scores. The one in the middle (me) is dressed in a suit but it looks a little wrinkly and there's a tear in it by the collar, and do you see that scar on him? It looks painful. Then the one on the right… he looks like he's either dissing us or he's stupid. I noticed on the way up, he's not wearing any socks."_

I got off the stage first, followed by Light and then this crazy guy.

"Dark, Light." He said. "You are twins, born to superintendent Sachiro Yagami of the NPA. Light's respect for his father is only matched by his extreme sense of justice, and aims to be the lead of the NPA someday yourself. Dark isn't hardly ever home when his father is, so the trust between them is shaky but he still trusts Dark enough to say that Dark is a dedicated person. No matter how long he is gone, Dark manages to stay top of his classes. You both aim to solve the Kira case. I would like to tell you both something regarding the Kira case if you promise to not tell anyone."

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"I promise." Light said.

"I am L."

I smiled. _You play it dangerous, L, but I like your style._ "I believe that."

_L_: The next day, Light and I played Tennis, but I didn't expect that Dark would follow him all the way here. His exact words when he showed up were, 'Don't mind me; I don't care for the sport very much.'

"When you asked me to play," Light said, "Did you know how good I was?"

"Don't worry. I was British Junior Champion."

"So you lived in England?"

"For five years, yes. Please relax; it's impossible to tell L's Identity from that fact."

Dark sat on my side of the court, simply lounging there, tossing his coin.

_A set of Tennis Later~_

"Good game. I think we're both thirsty, so why don't we go get a drink somewhere? I want to ask you some questions."

"Alright. Ask those questions with full knowledge that I suspect you to be Kira, though."

"I'll tag along, thanks." Dark said, walking up.

"Dark, doesn't your girlfriend need you?"

"Nite? Nah, she had to work today."

"You didn't object to me calling her your girlfriend."

"I'll let you think what you want, bro'."

"Oh, Light, when I say I suspect you of being Kira, I say that on a factor of about 1 percent. I would like to be 100 percent that you are either are A) Kira or B) that you have excellent detection skills so I can ask you to join the Task Force. Dark, B goes for you as well. Oh, and I would also like to say, Dark, that your father extended your offer to me."

"Offer?" Light asked.

"It's nothing. Just help for his sister is all."

Light: _Sister?_

L: _How does he know her? The tattoo… Oh. I see now. Dark must suspect Light of being Kira, so he doesn't want Light to know the exact offer he set up through their father to me, and then my sister has the exact same Tattoo. I assume it's from some sort of group, and if the group is really that close, then I assume Dark probably knows everyone in that group. Okay, Dark, I'll play along with it this once. _

Dark: "No matter, Light, The restaurant?"

"Yeah."

~ "This is my favorite coffee shop. If you sit in the back, no one can tell what you're saying."

I pouted and did my best girl voice. "Light, you never take me anywhere fun."

"Did you _practice_ that or did you just make that up?"  
I took a sip of my hot chocolate. "I practiced."

"Okay, because that was _creepy_."

"Indeed it was." I said, smiling and taking another sip.

"Well, while we're here, what did you want to talk about, Light?"

"It can wait until you're 100 percent sure I'm not Kira."

"Alright then. If neither of you mind, I'd like to test your detective skills."

"Ugh. That means I have to _move_…" I got up and sat by Light.

"Alright. Does the fact that I told you I'm L mean anything?"

"Hmm…" Light said. "It says that you have some hopes that I can solve this case and that even if you tell someone who may be Kira that you're L, you're sure that you won't be killed or you've taken some steps to ensure that you won't be killed, and that means, although the news repeas that Kira needs a face kill, I think he needs something else. This something else would be a name. I deduce that because although L would always use an Alais, you used Hideki Ryuga because he's someone well known to almost anyone in Japan."

"No."

Both of them looked at me.

"Light, are you really that stupid?"

**Lol, I wrote this and another chapter more last night XD**

** This counts for NEXT WEEK, btw, so I don't technically have to update more this week. **

** But I will because I'm not that cruel. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Last time on Death Note…**

"Light, are you really that stupid?"

**And that's about it.**

Dark:

"Let's assume that he IS L and that Hideki Ryuga _is_ his real name. If the pop-guy dies, then whoever L's working with, be it our father or someone else, they know to arrest _you_ for being Kira, Light. Assume Kira knows his name and face and goes to kill him _now._ They still know to arrest you if _this man_, weather he's L or not, because we're the only two that know he's L. They may arrest _me,_ for being Kira as well, but if L assumes you to be Kira, I doubt they'd even bother to arrest me because I'm not Kira and I never will be Kira, nor does anyone suspect me of being Kira, Light. God."

L smiled. "You're both correct." L handed three pictures and a sheet over to us. "This is information that was never released to the public. What do you two conclude?"

The pictures were of words, but it was easy to see the dates and times on the back of the cards. The sheet had on it some fancy American names and some times. _FBI agents died after receiving this file. Odds are, Light got the file from someone with this file and killed them all using it…_

"L," I said, looking at the pictures. "They're just words, but if you take the first word of each of them and arrange them in an order that makes sense, it reads…" _Really, Light?_ "_L did you know, Gods of Death love apples?_"

Light beside me stared at the times some more.

"But if they're arranged in order of the dates, it reads _L did you know love apples? Gods of death. _It'd make more sense if there's a fourth or fifth picture."

L smiled some more.

"L," Light said. "I can't tell anything about these times if I don't know what that file they received is."

"Oh, yes, sorry. It was a file that contained the names and faces of all 12 FBI agents in Japan."

"It's possible Kira got ahold of this and used this file to kill them all then."

"As for the cards, Dark, there is in fact a 4th."

"_L, did you know love apples? Gods of death have red hands."_

"Suppose you're L. How would you get someone you suspect is Kira to admit they're Kira?"

In synch, "Just like you are now. I'd try to make them say something that hasn't been said on the news yet. Something only Kira would know."

L laughed a tad. "I'd say you're both quite brilliant, Yagami Twins."

Light laughed. "You make it sound like if I do well, I'm placed even more under suspicion."

"Indeed." L took a sip. "In fact, it's more up to three percent now. However, this also increases my desire to have you both in the investigation."

Light: _This isn't very fair. He doesn't even suspect Dark at all. It's almost like they were old friends at some point… Dark is almost guaranteed a spot in the Task Force and I have to work my way in. _

I took a sip. "My position is this." L said. "Even if you are Kira, I'd still like you to help us in the investigation. Does that make sense."

"If I help you, then I'd help move the investigation further. In the process, I might slip up and reveal that I'm Kira, right?"

"Yes. Also, I am working directly with your father right now. Am I correct that you, Light, do not believe I am L? It's true others are calling themselves L. If I take you both to meet with the Task Force and they assure you that I _am_ L, will you both join?"

_Bip bip bip!_

"My phone…" L said, reaching to his pocket. At the same minute, my phone blipped. I didn't think that Dark had a cellphone, but sure enough, a ringtone sounded and he pulled out a gold-backed cell.

"Dad…" I said…

… "A heart attack?"

"KIRA?!"

-Le hospital-

Dark: When we got to the hospital, we ran to his room. _Please don't be dead…_ I was the one to open the door, where, sure enough, Dad was sitting there, alive, with tubes sticking into his arm.

_Thank god._

Light and L sat, where I went to stand to the other side of his bed.

"Dad, are you sure this was caused by over-working?"

"Light, what are you saying?" Mom said, looking in horror to Light.

"Mom, he had a heart attack. Who wouldn't make the connection?"

"To be honest," Dad said, "That's what I thought as I was going down."

"You lead the Task Force, in charge of this case. Kira has more than enough reason to want you dead. We can't rule out Kira entirely."

"Yes we can." I said, looking at the window. All I saw was my reflection, as the lights were on and I couldn't see out of the window. The scar. This scar that I got almost 10 years ago, fighting things like Ryuuku, who wasn't here. "Think about it. Every one of Kira's victims died. He didn't. Kira didn't do this, it was completely natural." I gripped the edge of the bedframe tightly.

"Sachiko, Light and Dark are here now, you can go home. Not a word about this to Sayu, either. We don't need to worry her."

"Okay. I'll be back tomorrow with some of your things."

"Bye." Light said.

"So, L, has talking to Light eased your suspicions at all?"

"No. If anything, talking to him raised my suspicions."

They talked some more, and I hardly listened. I just kept thinking…

_Light, after I found out you were Kira, you wouldn't have hesitated to kill me… so why am I still alive. Wait… Life Note… Is it possible that I can't be killed by the Death Note while I'm in possession of the Life Note? And does it go the other way? Can I not bring Light back to Life once he used the Death Note?_

_ And now we both know L. We're at a sort of a standstill, until one of us gets onto the task force… which at this pace won't be just one of us. It'll be either both of us or neither of us._

_ Dammit._

~Later that evening, once L left~

"Bye."

The limo rolled away.

I watched it roll, completely aware that Ryuuku was three feet from my shoulder.

I turned slowly, towards Light

And punched him.

**I forced myself to finish this chapter so that I could get to this fight! :D**

** I didn't wanna write about half of it because my fingers are FREEZING right now. Not really, but I don't know why it's so cold in here. Lol.**

** Bye, Noties, for now. **


	16. Chapter 16

I punched Light.

I mean, I know it wasn't Light that caused our dad the heart attack – it doesn't take an L to figure out that Kira didn't do it, but still. Had Light never picked up that damn book in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess.

Oh, a note about Anglites – We pack a _mean_ punch. Caught off guard, Light flew back and skittered on the pavement.

He lifted his head up as I walked over. "What the _hell_ was that for?" he asked.

"That was for _everything!_" I yelled at him. "For the book, for this mess, for killing _hundreds, _if not _thousands_ of people – What the hell were you thinking when you picked up the damn book anyways? You were _bored? _You had _nothing to do?_" I took a breath before continuing, glancing over at the Shinigami. "You know my sword? The one I used on those two humans that one day? I use it to kill _unkillable_ things like that freakin' Shinigami there. It's my _job._ If my sword can kill _Shinigami_, you've seen what I can do to mere _humans_ whom I didn't want to kill – nevermind you if I wanted you _dead,_ Light! You should know that I have been trying to _avoid_ the option of killing you, Ryuuku, and forgetting this ever happened because, no matter how much you annoy me, _you are still my brother. _Remember that. You push my nerves some more and you can kiss your life goodbye."

I started to walk away when I heard a soft rustling. _No you don't, _I thought, using the Anglite speed to knock the piece of Death Note paper from his hand.

Ignoring the pain, I got right up in Light's face, and sneered at him. "Do you know how many nerves you have left before I _snap_? I'd say about one. You can't kill me like that. It won't _work_." I got back from his face and walked away again, this time stopping to glance at Ryuuku before continuing.

"Wait, Dark-" Light said, stopping me.

"What?" I asked, not bothering to turn.

"The scar… did you get it-"

"Fighting Shinigami?" I smiled, ever so slightly. "The weapons Shinigami sometimes carry have special properties. Used upon a human, their lifespan gets added to. Not many Shinigami kill this way anymore, once they got their Death Notes, but some still do. If the blade doesn't kill their target, the healing process takes several times longer to heal than any regular injury, nor does said injury ever fully heal. To answer your question, it still hurts to be touched.

Li:

_What the _hell!_ What does he mean, 'You can't kill me like that. It won't_ _work?' Dammit. If I can't kill him using the Death Note, then I can only kill him by physical means, and that is damn near impossible with his speed and strength… how else could I get to him…?_

_ Oh. _I smiled. "Ryuuku, I have an Idea."

"This should be good." He laughed.

D:

We got home at different times, and I refused to even glance at Light as he walked through the door.

"Are you two fighting?" Sayu asked, seeing how she was sitting right next to me.

"Stay out of it." I said, still glaring angrily at the television. She kept flipping channels.

"-Sent by Kira-" I heard as she passed Sakura TV.

"Wait, Sayu, back to Sakura TV!" I said, leaning forward. She flipped it back.

"-In other words, we are being held hostage by Kira and have no choice but to air these videos. At the same time, we feel that doing so is our professional duty. I would like to emphasize, once again, that these tapes are not being broadcast as a hoax in order to produce ratings. Four days ago, an envelope containing four videotapes arrived at the Sakura TV station, addressed to one of our directors. It was, without a shadow of doubt, sent by Kira. The first tape announced the time and date of death for Seichi and Seiji Machiba, who were arrested the other day. As predicted, the two died yesterday at 7:00 on the dot of Heart Attacks." (**Hooray for Cardiac Arrest!) **"Who, besides Kira, is capable of something like this? From this fact, we concluded that the sender of these videos is indeed Kira. The envelope we received. Furthermore, Kira instructed us to broadcast the second tape at 5:59 pm. We have not seen it yet ourselves, but this tape should validate the other tapes, as well as Kira's message to the world."

_What? Dammit, Light, did you do this? It's not your style…_

"It is now 5:59, the broadcast will now begin."

"I am Kira." _What? _"If this tape was aired at exactly 5:59 pm on April 15th, it should be 6 pm exactly in 38, 39, 40. Alright, turn the channel to Taiu TV."

"Change it!" She flipped it. There he was, dead… "Go back."

"Are you a coin now? Sheesh."

"That was the punishment for always speaking against me on television. Surely one person is not enough to prove my identity. I will take one more sacrifice to prove it." _I think we get it…_

"Want me to flip it?" Sayu asked.

"No, I believe this lunatic."

"The target is another commentator on the same network who always disapproves with my actions. Please believe me when I say that I am Kira. I do not mean to kill innocent people." _Bastard._ "I abhor to evil and defend justice. The police don't have to be my enemies; they can be my allies. I wish to create a world without crime. If everyone works together to achieve it, it is not difficult to do. So long as no one tries to oppose me, then no one else has to die. Even if you disagree with me, as long as you don't disagree with me in public, I won't kill you. Just wait a little while; this world will become a utopia. It's otherwise an impossible dream." _You're not Kira. You're not my brother… so who are you?_ "The world can be full of people with good conscience. Take a moment and imagine a world where the policemen work together with me to eliminate all evil. Making this world free of evil, free of crime, is something we must do to make a perfect world. Please give an answer as to whether or not the police will cooperate with me to create a new world. Four days from now, on April 22, on the same day on 6:10 pm, I have tapes ready to be aired in response to the police's answer. As long as the police make an announcement, I will not mind whether or not anyone reveals themselves."

_Dammit, Light. You got yourself a friend._

I got up and stormed to Light's room, ignoring Sayu's confusion. I picked the lock furiously and slammed the door closed behind me – softly, though.

"What the _hell_ is wrong is you!?"

"What?"

"I say all _that_ to you back earlier about Dad, this and that, how much I _hate_ you, and you go up and get someone else involved in this damn Kira case? What the _hell?_"

"Dark, I didn't do it. You know this isn't my work."

"Do you _ever_ pay attention? I know it wasn't you, but it's _your _fault. I bet that _this_ idiot has the _eyes_ even, and it's entirely _your _fault! God _dammit!_"

"Done?"

"Yes."

"Good." Light got up and tried to punch me. Despite my back being turned, I still caught the ruffle of movement and dodged, kicking at his feet and knocking him to the ground. For good measure, I put my foot on his back, and kept him there with a little bit of unnecessary pressure.

"Don't you _dare_. I said it before; my kind is_ much _stronger than you. Don't you _forget _it, dear brother of mine."

**-April 22-**

"It's highly unfortunate that the police have said _no_ to my offer. However, I expect news reports to continue featuring criminals as before, or else I will have to pass judgment on people in the police and media. As my enemy, the police have to give up one of two options; the director-general or L. Please chose one to sacrifice, you have four days.

"If you chose to send me L, then he is to appear on Sakura TV in four days at 6 pm. He will speak for 10 minutes. If I deem him to be L, he will be killed. If I deem he is not in fact the real L, then I will take the lives of several police chiefs around the world. You have four days." (**It sounds like **_**the Ring, 'Seven Days')**_

**Alright, people, several things I want to address in the closing note. I bet half of you won't read it ;D**

**1 – If I wrote a legitimate story, would you read it? (Mayo, your answer doesn't count.)**

**2 – I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I got my quota in for the week + some more. (Word count ATM = 1527**

**3 – I'm playing D&D tomorrow ;D**

**4 – Misa comes in a few chapters + Dark's taking an unnecessary vacation to the Anglite Headquarters 'cause the beginning of book 4 is rather difficult without it being simply something that you guys can go and read yourself, so he's taking a vay-cay until Misa comes – why the hell did I write this? I'm erasing it. **

** [|||]**

**4 – Hmmm… BACON**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lol, this is what we 'in the business' call a "Filler Chapter," which will extend into next chapter. LAWL, Have fun with that. **

**;)**

"How long will you be gone?" Sayu asked, looking over the back of the couch to where I was standing, by the door, about to head out.

"A day or two at most." I said, smiling, as I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"It's a secret." I winked at her and walked out the door.

It took me twenty minutes to _run_ there, weaving in between traffic. The entrance to the Anglite Headquarters, no matter where you are, is a graveyard. A little joke, considering that we fight gods of death. I took my golden coin and inserted it into a slot on the grave of _Angela Lite_. She was one of the first Anglites, and one of the first dead. Once I put the coin in, the ground under my feet opened up. I fell, probably twenty feet, before I hit a big pool of pillows.

Aumen thought it'd be fun.

I got out of the pillow pit at the door in the bottom, instinctively holding my left hand out for my coin to drop into. The initial hallway that the door opens up to is sort of like a trick. There were seven doors, three of which were traps. The other four were hallways. I walked to the fifth door (or third on the left) and opened it, to be greeted with stairs down to another hallway. Once down the stairs, I kept my eyes on the left, until I came across my door; 111.

I smiled, opening the door to a familiar sight. To the right was a dresser, right in front was a bed, and to the immediate left was a wastebasket. Other than that, the room was bare.

I walked up to my bed, looking down at the soft blue blanket with stars on it, on top of which was my sword, _Lygankira._ There was a note on it, in squiggly handwriting.

_Dear Dark,_

_ Try not to stain the stupid sword again. I have more to do than to clean your sword. _

_ Take care._

I crumpled Aumen's note and tossed it into the garbage. Once I put my small backpack in the dresser, I walked down the hall until I came across the meeting hall, where voices could easily be heard from the other side of the doors. Sighing, I walked in.

Everyone was immediately quiet.

Aumen didn't call anyone here today, it was just simply the 48th anniversary of the Anglites being founded, but Aumen had asked me to give a speech about what was going on in the Kira case before festives really started.

The grand room was long, with a stage in the very back. Part of the room had a few tables, the rest open for mingling and dancing. Glancing over the crowds, I slowly walked through the crowd to the stage. Half way there, I was jumped by a blonde.

"Elyte!" I said, smiling, as I hugged her.

"Sorry I was gone so long. A few problems sprang up, what with the 'gami I was chasing and Aris needing me to do this and that and _this.._"

"It's okay." I said, smiling. She released me so I could keep walking the last ten or so steps to the stage.

Aumen and Suzuki walked on in synch as soon as my foot hit the last step. Au stepped forward first.

"Welcome, Anglites, for the 48th anniversary of our organization." He said. "As you know, probably, there is a threat rising. One whose name is known to world-wide as _Kira_. The two who know most about this _kira_ will come and tell you what they know. These two are in charge of the Kira case, for the most part. Dark Yagami, Lvl. 15, is the one most in charge. Dark?"

I took that as my chance to step up.

"Kira is my brother." I said, looking at the crowd. "Light Yagami. He is smart, and he graduated top of his class recently. We attend To-Oh university, here in Japan. To my knowledge, it is Light's wish to create a world free of criminals. A world in which he will reign as a _god_. Ryuuku, the Shinigami that owns his death note, does not seem to be with _or_ against Light, but this can change at nearly any moment. It won't be much time until the second 'gami and the second Kira join forces with Ryuuku and Light. I ask you, fellow Anglites, to stop this second Kira, or even Third Kira from rising too high. Leave the First to me."

I stepped back.

Suzuki stepped forward. She was wearing a black tanktop and a black skirt with black tights, a golden belt, and black combat boots. Her Black with red and blue striped hair was back into pigtails.

"As most of you know, I am L's sister and I also go by the nickname of Jade. I did pick up most of the skills in the family when it comes to wiring and whatnot. I managed to bug each hotel my brother and his task crew stayed in. I can say one thing; L suspects Light. Although my brother says he doesn't suspect Light very _much,_ I know L always downplays his suspicions. It seems, however, that my brother, at this point, _wants_ Kira to be Light. He's not wrong, but I have left everything that has to deal with the first Kira up to Dark."

She stepped back and I stepped back forward.

"A while ago, I made a deal to L through my dad. I said I'd tell L something if he'd let me speak to him in private, personally. Recently, I met L, but Light was with me. I couldn't tell L anything. As I said before, we need to be on the lookout for patterns that aren't in Kira's normal pattern. Something that gives off the Second Kira. Find him or her and do what you can to stop him."

Aumen stepped back up, then smiled. "The party starts at Midnight."


	18. Chapter 18

**Aaah, mes amis, I haven't even finished and I have already come up with a sequel using Dark and Nitelyte ;)**

** Anyways, where did we leave off?**

** Oh yeah…**

Aumen stepped back up, then smiled. "The party starts at Midnight." He hopped off the stage in a graceful leap.

I walked back to my room after that, Elyte following closely behind. When we got there, she flopped onto my bed. I punched the wall.

"You know, that wall is kinda _solid?" _She asked, smiling.

"It's all _his_ fault!"

"I know it is."

"I should've _killed_ him before, during our fight. This got too far out of hand, and now we have to kill _two_ people. We could've solved this up real quick, but _he_ made his presence too _known_ to be killed like that." I punched the wall again. (**It was super effective**) "Had I killed him, dad wouldn't've had that heart attack!"

"Is he-?"

"Yes, yes, Dad's fine. It was caused by stress, _not_ Kira."

She sighed. "Dark, you and I are doing the best we can. No matter how much you hate your brother right now, you still love him. Simply killing Ryuuku and Him wouldn't do much of anything. It's this world that's poisoned; they're all following him nearly blindly. It won't be long before they're all under Kira's control."

"Do you see my point? This is what we fight against, Nite!" Wall punch.

"He's right you know," Aumen said, opening the door.

"What do you _want,_ Vampire boy?" I glanced at him.

"Half Vampire…"

"Get out of my room!"

"You're bleeding." He nodded to my hand. I looked at it.

"And?"

He held up his hands in defense and backed up, out of my room.

It's the 48th anniversary of the Anglites, so, naturally, there are Anlgites from all over the country going into their rooms. The party usually lasts three days, starting at midnight and ending at high noon.

I don't plan on staying that long.

It's a formal event, as well, so Elyte and I decided we'd rather just simply go together. Not _together, _together, but just… Friends.

So, she and I played a game of Monopoly before the party started, using her odd new rules to the game.

If you roll a 1-2, you get one of each bill.

The Community Chest on Boardwalk's street gains you 500 dollars upon landing on it.

Landing on Go collects you 500 dollars.

Railroads can be used as actual _rails._ Pay the owner of the first railroad the initial pay, then the owner of both railroads 20 bucks to travel.

You cannot collect money in jail.

Luxury Tax is purchasable. ($150)

If you buy all _four_ railroads and Luxury tax, you can purchase Jail. ($400)

She won, no big surprise.

About 11, she rushed off to her room (1234) to get ready for the celebration.

I put on the same suit I wore to the To-Oh university; the one that has a rip that's lined up with my scar. Elyte came over at 11:45, knocking on the door.

Not to sound stupid or blind or anything, but until then, I never noticed how _beautiful_ Nitelyte was.

She had on a long, flowing golden dress with black trim. Her hair was tied up in a bun with two loose strands hanging down to frame her face.

Stunned for a minute, she _ahem_'d me and then pulled my arm.

We got there just in time for Aumen's annual surprise. When the party starts, he has some sort of surprise for everyone.

This year was trick floors. Every time you stepped somewhere wrong, the floor would set off confetti with a loud _pop_.

And the spot in which the confetti came from changed every time it was stepped on.

Smiling, I lead Elyte to the dance floor.

We danced to a fast song or two, until Suzuki came up and tapped Elyte's shoulder.

"Can I have the next dance?" She asked.

Elyte smiled and stepped aside.

Suzuki was dressed in a very… high strung medieval dress. The sleeves had three times more _sleeve_ than it needed to, and the neck line dripped a little low. Suzuki's hair was flowing freely today, swept over her right shoulder.

"Your girlfriend's pretty tonight." Suzuki said, smiling, as the next song – a slow song – came on.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, but I'm pretty good at reading people. I'm like L, you see." She winked. "She _likes_ you."

"And?"

"Just figured I'd tell you, considering you _like _her back."

"Okay. And?"

"No? No reaction? That's no fun." I kept a straight face. She sighed. "Oh well. I guess you wouldn't mind, then, if I stop by, next time you and Light are by my brother's?"

"No, I don't care."

"Alright then. Take care." She laughed, waving by in a _flirty_ way as she walked off.

"What was that about?" Elyte said, taking her spot back.

"It was nothing."

"If you say so." She smiled.

_Why was that supposed to be a threat? _I thought. _It's not like she'd bother me much by coming to visit Light and Me at L's. I know I can trust her, because she wouldn't help Light at all. Why then…? And what was with the whole, "I know you like her," bit? _

I shook my head of worrying thoughts and just enjoyed the only day at this party I allowed myself to have.

**;)**

**Filler chapter FTW**

**Au Revoir~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Geez. Before I wrote this, I spend a good half of an hour compiling chapters 1-18 onto one document.**

**SIXTY FIVE PAGES and 19,487 words, without all of the author notes, not including THIS chapter, in 9.5 size font. Speaking of THIS chapter, this is the chapter we meet Misa ;)**

I came home rather late that night, seeing how the party people didn't want me to leave. When I got home, nearing 11, Sayu and Mom were still up. As I walked through the door, I heard a faint, unfamiliar voice coming from Light's room.

"Who's here?" I asked as Sayu ran up and hugged me.

"Light has a _girl_friend."

"Does he now?"

"Please," Mom said, "Don't bother your brother too much."

I didn't answer her as I walked up the stairs. Instead of going into my room, like I should've, I simply tossed my bag in and went to Light's room. I stopped at his door.

"_You can turn around now."_

_ "Oh, wow!" _the girl said. "_You look totally different from Rem. I know your name at least. It's Ryuuku, right?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Oh, hey, Light!"_ she said. "_Do you know how ro kill a Shinigami?" _

_Who is this girl?_

_ "Already calling me by my first name?"_

_ "Then would you like me to call you _Knight_ instead? Since you're my Knight in Shining armor? I'd love to call you that."_

And there's my cue to enter. I opened the door slowly, so they wouldn't hear me. "Who is this?" I asked, startling them. "Light, Black Knight, who fights the night. How come you've never introduced me to this lovely?" I walked up and kissed Misa's hand. She pulled it away. The girl had blonde hair and was wearing a skirt that hardly reached her fingertips.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You would be, if my memory serves," I said, with a heavy fake Romanian accent, "Misa Amane. Model for several magazines. I am Count Darkula, your Knight's twin."

"Count Darkula? Light, I didn't know you had a twin!"

Light was shaking his head, annoyed.

"Miss Amane, I remember you saying something about _killing Shinigami._ Am I correct?"

Misa looked to Light, who, defeated, sat on his bed.

"Um…"

"I get it. You don't want to tell me. That's okay. It's not like I kill Shinigami for a living or anything." I turned to Rem and nodded. "Rem, nice meeting you. Ryuuku." I walked out, closing the door and sitting.

As I was sitting there, listening, I realized that this girl was _CRAZY _for my brother. She doesn't mind being used, but Light can't date other girls. Can you spell Crazy? At about 11:30, Mom came up and told them that the trains will stop running soon.

The next day, I skipped college, and called Dad, who came and lead me to the hotel L was at today.

Suzuki was strumming her guitar, something that sounded like the popular American song _Gangnam Style_. There were two boys near her, too. One had bleach blonde hair and purple streaks, the other with fiery hair. I nodded to the two Anglites and continued to walk over to L, who had a cake on his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He said, not a single food item on his desk.

"Suzuki-?"

"Hey, Dark," She said, stopping. "I bet you that he won't last twenty minutes after Light arrives."

"I bet he'll last an hour longer."

"If I win, you have to take me to dinner." She smiled, a little mischievously.

I slyly grinned. "You're on."

"You know," L said, "I'd prefer if you two didn't make bets about my sugar habits. Especially with conditions like that."

"If I win, Suzuki, then you have to convince the Task Force to sing 'Task Force Style'"

"Are you kidding? I'd do it anyways. These conditions are rather on my side, not yours."

"Fine. Then… You have to go three days without eating any sugar."

"WHAT?!"

"You can't eat a single grain of sugar. Not a single drop."

"This is TOTALLY unfair!"

"She's right, Dark," The blonde one, Syo-ichi, said. "That'd kill her. Beyond that – it'd drive her even madder than Stein."

"Exactly."

Suzuki thought for a minute. "Fine. Deal. But you have to take me somewhere _good._"

"Oh, hey, do you still have your Violin? I haven't played in a while."

"Yeah. 3-21-25."

"Got it." I went into her small room and unlocked the dresser drawer where her musical instruments were stored away. I sifted through them; a small child's piano, a violin, Banjo, an acoustic guitar, another violin – Bingo. I grabbed the two out and went out to the living room where I grabbed the empty chair and flipped over the back. I handed the other violin to Suzuki while upside down and smiled.

This was something we've done before.

I smiled at her band members who knew what was going on. Syo got Drums, Otoya was singing.

_Devil went down to Georgia, he was lookin' for a soul to steal._

_ He was in a bind, cause he was way behind, he was willin' to make a deal. _

_ When He came across this young man, son, on a fiddle playin' it hot, he said boy lemme tell you what…_

The Task force sat there, awe-struck, as we continued – I was playing it while flipped upside-down on a chair. L was continuing his work. This was nothing new – I've just never played with.

We played a few more songs for the heck of it, including a round of Dueling Banjos (in which Suzuki won).

It was about this time that Light came over. L, distracted with the music and what he was doing, took the cake off of his head and –

"DAMMIT!"

"YESS! I WON! MUAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOSE! YESSS!"

L looked up from his cake. "Hm?"

She smiled, quite evilly. "Pick me up at 8 then?" She winked and walked off to her room, hauling several instruments as her band-mates were leaving.

"Dammit, L!"

**XD**

**Thanks to my Suzuki for being here!**

**Tiff?**

"**Wha?"**

"**Say stuff."**

**She grabbed a Rolo mini and ate it. Another one. Then she hit me. "Stop! I'm pretty sure - CAN YOU PLEASE STOP? I'LL STAB YOU WITH A PEN!"**

**;D**


	20. We finally made it to 20!

**Before I start: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT DISAPEARING! **

**Beta: Josh, Tiff/Suzuki**

**:)**

**Li:**

"School and now this? Must be tough, Light."

"Not really."

"Something was bothering me…

And it didn't strike me until I walked into the Task Force room.

Dark was hovering over L's shoulder and they were focused on a video.

"Oh, hello, Light." L said. "You've come at a good time. We received a video from the second Kira."

Dark said nothing.

"Again? That was fast."

"It says that this will be the final one."

"_I have decided to not contact Kira. I thank the police for warning m, but I will help Kira and rid the world of evil until Kira accepts me. I will first pass judgment on the criminals that Kira hasn't yet. Then, I will spread this power to those who deserve it and make this world a better place."_

"Seeing this…" L said, "Makes me feel that Kira and the Second Kira have joined forces."

"Why do you think so?" I said.

"You didn't feel it? I figured you'd get the same impression I did."

From another room in the hotel, a large _bang_ sounded. "_RYUZAKI!" _A girl's voice sounded. "_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

Dark nodded his head to L and whispered; "Now you did it. Did you steal her Rolos?"

L looked down at the doughnut in his hand. "Umm…"

A girl threw open the door to the right. She was wearing a black skirt that went to her fingertips, black tights, black boots, a black tank-top and a jumble of necklaces.

"_Ryuzaki, why the hell did you steal my doughnuts?"_

"I… ah…"

"You _know_ that they're for the 'Eater marathon!" She walked up and stole the half eaten doughnut in his hand, took a bite, and grabbed the box to storm out of the room the way she came. Dark smiled.

"That's 'Zuki for you."

"I heard that!" She said, walking back out, no food in hand.

"You could've at least brought me some cake."

"After you stole my doughnuts? Not likely!"

"Oh." Dark said. "Zuki, this is Light." He then proceeded to string out some words in a language that might have been Arabic. She nodded. "Light, this is Suzuki, _L_'s sister."

She looked at me and nodded. "I approve. Lellio, I'll be in my room. Dark, eight."

He nodded.

"So that's your sister?"

"Yes. Anyways, Kira. First, after wanting to meet Kira that much, the sudden one-eighty? Also, the thing about passing judgment on criminals Kira hasn't in order to be accepted. Why wasn't this done before? He didn't just think to do it? Most likely, the person was told by Kira himself to do it, and Kira ordered that their cooperation be kept secret."

"Misa Amane." I tensed, then looked over to Dark, who had moved to stand by a coffee table. He was holding an issue of 18 that Suzuki must have left out, Misa being the issue's main attraction. I relaxed when I realized there was no need for alarm.

"I see."

"If that's true, then Kira's acting without thinking very much."

"Yes. Was the situation one where he wasn't able to put much thought into things…? Or does he want us to know they have joined forces to see how they'd react?"

"Both." Dark moved to stand back by us. "It wasn't planned for us to know that they joined forces. Kira wanted it kept secret, but failed horribly." He glanced at me. "It's bad for us that the Kiras joined together, but knowing Kira, he can make it work to his advantage. It's bad for Kira that we know because we can work this to our advantage as much as he can."

"This makes it even less Likely that Light is Kira."

"What do you mean Ryuzaki!?"

"It's not entirely surprising." Dark said. "He's changed his mind several times this morning alone." _How long has he been here?_

Ignoring Dark's comment, L continued. "If Light was Kira, then I think he would have the second Kira threated to appear on TV again, instead of sending a message like this. If we don't know if they're working together, then we'd just assume it was only the second Kira's doing. The second Kira could just say, 'I cancelled this the first time because Kira told be to but now I no longer think that the warning came from Kira himself,' or something like that."

"I wouldn't do that if I were Kira." I explained. I could almost hear Dark go, 'Oh, here we go…'

"If you're L,"

"Which he is…"

"Then I know L's personality. No matter the threat, there's no way L would appear on TV and there's no way he'd let someone else take his place. You'd definitely think of a way out of it."

"Can't get anything past you."

"Light…" Dad said. "Even if you're just making a point, stop saying things like 'if I were Kira.' Even though I know you're not Kira-" I saw Dark rolling his eyes- "It doesn't sit very well with me."

"Yeah, sorry, Dad." I said. "But I want to be honest with Ryuzaki… in order to solve this case and as soon as possible and to clear my name, I only day things like that because I'm _not_ Kira. You're worrying too much." Another eye-roll from Dark.

"Yes… Light isn't Kira… or rather, I don't want Light to be Kira… because… Light is my first ever friend."

The emotion that ripped through me at that moment, I could never describe. Surprise? Guilt?

"Yeah. You're a good friend to me too, Ryuzaki. I miss you at school. I'd like to play Tennis with you again."

I smiled what felt like a true, genuine smile in a long time. L turned to me in his chair and smiled back. "Kira and the second Kira… once we solve this case and rid the world of them, I'd enjoy that. I hope that day comes soon." He sipped his tea. "Maybe you can actually win against my sister. The only one who's won - to my knowledge - would be your brother here." Dark nodded. "But right now. I'm afraid to go outside or even show my face to anyone. It'd be wise to go back into hiding again…"

"Well, I should head home now."

"Take care."

"Come on, Dark."

"Oh. Is this really happening? I hope it is." Dark pulled something from his pocket, handed me one end, and tied the other end around his neck.

"Dark… Why the hell do you have a dog leash in your pocket?"

"It's a secret. Now hurry up. I have to spend a good hundred dollars within an hour."

I shook my head and walked out.

_L:_

Before Light dragged him along, Dark pressed a note into his dad's hand. Yagami looked at it for a second. As soon as the door closed, he passed it over to me.

It was a page from a notebook, with a crudely drawn Old English L on the top. I unfolded it and read it.

The first line said simply, "L,"

The second line said "KI = (Light bulb with lines coming from it)"

The third line said "KII = 18"

The fourth line said "From, (Light bulb with no lined and shaded in)"

_L, Kira 1 is… Light? Yes. Okay. Kira 2 is eighteen?_ I traced my memory of everything Dark did today… _Eighteen…. Misa Amane! From – obviously – Dark._


	21. Chapter 21

**You: WHAT? Two chapters in ONE NIGHT? This is preposterous!**

**Me: Yeah! Guess what? Chapter 22 is still coming!**

**Warning: Has nothing to do with plot line (until the end) this chapter ;D**

**Tiff/Zuki: (She smiled and nodded)**

**D:**

As we walked home, we were interrupted by no one other than Misa and her 'Gami.

I'm _really_ starting to feel outnumbered…

"Light!" She said, smiling.

"Right. If I didn't lose my bet, I'd care that the Kira are sitting in front of me and planning to kill several thousand more people." I did a two-finger salute and went up into the house to change into my only suit, grab my wallet, what little money I had sitting around and walked back out the door. Misa and Light had just got to the door.

"Light, Touch my room and I'll kill you."

He nodded as I walked back off to L's hotel room of-the-day to pick up Suzuki.

Remind me to never lose a bet.

When I got to the hotel, Suzuki and L were waiting in the lobby.

"Ready, Dark?" She said, smiling somewhat sweetly. The rest of this 'somewhat' would be evil. She was wearing a very drastic, but very pretty medieval dress. The dress went down to her ankles and had a neckline higher than the wall of china. It was a very odd shade of green with a sash of a clashing orange at the belt. Her hair was softly curled – something that told me that this was just her show-off dress, not her real one.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with."

"Dark, I expect her home before eleven and-"

"Yeah, I got the picture. See ya tomorrow, L-e-oh."

"See ya, 'Yaki." She smiled, leaving a very skeptical L in the lobby. As soon as we got outside, she looked to me. "No car?"

"Wait for it."

As soon as I finished my sentence, a car pulled up. It was sleek and black, driven by no other than Aumen.

He got out of the driver side and walked over to me, pressing a small 'fake' tattoo thing in my hand before running off.

There. Favor repaid.

I turned to Suzuki and smiled. "I know how to be classy."

To prove my point, I walked over to the passenger side and opened it for her.

"Such a gentleman." She rolled her eyes with a slight giggle.

"I reserved reservations to a really _expensive _restaurant. I hope you're happy that my wallet will be paying for it."

"Very happy, yes."

I drove off to the restaurant, counting the money I had found in my room…

I think I have enough for it.

Hopefully.

I tried to keep my eyes forward on the road as Suzuki, sitting next to me, stripped off her 'fake' dress to reveal the 'real' one underneath. It was a bright red dress with a top like a corset. The bottom of the dress hardly went to her fingertips on the right, but swooped to about her knee on the left. It was covered with a tight black veil-like material, making the bright red much darker than it would appear normally. Definitely not L-approved.

She took out a red-black-like flower from her purse and attached it to her hair as well.

"There. All set." She smiled.

"Can't say I'm surprised."

"Yeah you can. I look fucking fabulous."

"Fine. I'm impressed."

"Good."

I drove for another minute or so before pulling into the restaurant.

It was pretty much how I expected it'd go.

She made me blow a good three hundred dollars in the restaurant – most of it in sweets and desserts, earning us some odd looks from the waitresses and waiters and comments such as, 'How can your girlfriend eat so much?' to which I'd respond, 'Beats me just as much as you.' – and then I took her out for _ice cream, _then she insisted we went to a new place in town with _Just Dance 4_.

So, yeah, exactly what I was expecting.

When we were playing Just Dance 4, we gathered quite the crowd – we danced several hard songs without breaking a sweat, Suzuki was dressed like a freak show to begin with, and we always tied with _perfect scores_.

And then...

The only thing I _wasn't_ expecting to happen…

Nitelyte showed up.

She was _furious_, too.

"How could you!"

"It was a-"

"I trusted you! I put all my hope to you and you _go out with this slut?_"

"She-"

"_Look._" Suzuki intervened. "I _made a bet with him._ He _lost, _I _won,_ and this was _the repercussions of losing._ This has nothing to do with _you_ or your _attitude_, so just _drop it and leave it alone._ Dark wouldn't be here if he had to, right?"

For someone who is a fast thinker, my mind still seemed to be frozen from the Ice Cream.

"I… ah…"

"_I KNEW IT_!" Nitelyte yelled. "You _do_ like her!"

"But-"

"_That's it!"_ She then stormed out, crying.

One of the viewers to our JD4 competition leaned to me and whispered, "Man, you have more girl problems then I do."

"Tell me about it."

Suzuki then, (it was 11:30 by then), demanded that we go to the arcade and play a few hours' worth of Pac-man. (I won her a rather pretty – if I say so myself, and I do, so it counts more 'cause I'm a guy and we don't say stuff like that – wolf necklace.)

So, yeah, L was _mad._ I didn't even know that he could _get_ that mad.

And Suzuki brushed it off like she was used to it.

Most of the fuss was because Suzuki, in her hyped-up-pac-man-loopy-fun-time had forgotten to put back on her 'fake' dress before going home.

So, yeah, L was mad. Thanks, Suzuki, for making me blow a good five hundred dollars and leaving me to your brother.

Li:

After Misa had left that night, I lied down in my bed for a bit… then I remembered, I need to check on the Death Note.

I got up, turned the light on and went to put the pen cartridge into the trap, when I heard Dark's voice from behind me. "You're over." I quickly pilled the pen out and spun. He wasn't there. I went to go and check the door, to make sure it was sure locked. It was.

"A fraud." I spun again. Still no Dark… _Okay, either I'm trapped in a B-list horror film, or something's seriously wrong. _I walked slowly over to the window and checked behind the curtains.

"You think that he didn't mean it?" I turned quickly once more. Dark, finally, was there… but it wasn't Dark. Hard to describe, really, but the closest I can come is that it was Dark's Silhouette. There, but not there.

"Dark?"

From beside me, I heard another.

"His death will rest heavily on your soul, little sister."

With each word, another one appeared. They were surrounding me, until…

Poof; on 'sister' they all disappeared. All but one.

A real Dark, with color.

But not him.

"I don't envy you. This is a dream, you know. Therefore, I can do this…" Dark pulled out a small golden knife and plunged it into my arm.

I woke up to a knock at my door just as the knife made contact. I could feel my right arm bleeding.

I got up and checked the door. It was just Dark. He thought he heard something, but shrugged and went to his cubby.

Maybe… I should take a break…


	22. Chapter 22

**I am SO sorry for leaving so long!**

**And guess what? I had planned up to chapter 25 but NOOOO, I just had to go and LOSE the booklet I was writing in. **

***sigh***

**Welp, back to the drawing board.**

D:

"Hair… Snack crumbs… Yagami-san, if I die in the next few days, assume your son is Kira. Mh. More hair…"

"What do you mean Ryuzaki!?"

Cue me. "Oh, come on." I said, pushing open the door. "You can't act like this is surprising. He's changed his mind several times this morning alone."

"Yes… If I die, I'm counting on you to keep things together. You can even use Watari as you wish. If I die, the only one who will be able to get anything from Kira, meaning Light-kun, is you." I laughed slightly.

"When my son is here, you state that he's been mostly cleared! Just how much do you suspect him?! Give it to me straight!"

"Even I… don't know how I truly feel. This has never happened before. If Kira and the second Kira are truly working together, I'm in big trouble, so it may not be possible for me to think things through calmly."

"'The worst decisions you will make will be those made in times of stress.'" I quoted.

"Yes, precicely."

I walked up to his chair and leaned close to him. "Do you want to know the truth? All of it?" He glanced at me skeptically, but then the door closest to him – in his view – opened. I knew Suzuki stood there, nodding.

"I will be back. Talk about something other than me." Ryu got up and walked into the kitchen with me.

Two chairs were set up, one across from the other. Suzuki was standing behind the one facing the door. I sat in that chair, gesturing for Ryuzaki to sit in the other one. I then pulled something out of my pocket. A small golden tattoo feather.

"Aren't those fake?"

"Trust me on this. I wish I could do this some other way, but this is it. If you want the whole truth, and I do not lie, then you will have to put this on. Inner wrist on the left hand." I tossed it to him.

"Don't we need water for these?"

"Not for this one."

"Alright then." Ryu pulled the little plastic film off of it and stuck it where I told him to. Then, quickly, I took out a small needle I had concealed in my pocket and poked my finger, letting the blood drip out onto the tattoo back. After a few drops, I put the needle away, then the backing.

"I swear, Ryuzaki, if you ask me how to get those off, I'll…" Suzuki broke off into a rant in ancient Egyptian. Something about the moon and a knife being shoved somewhere uncomfortable.

"Right, then. Here goes everything…"

Li:

"Since when is the 'refined' Takada with Yagami?"

"Since yesterday it seems."

"Damn. So the cool guy bags another one."

"I actually heard she asked _him_ out."

"What! I have lost respect for the 'refined' Takada!"

"If she's 'refined' then you're 'pathetic.'"

Takada and I walked until we saw a very… odd looking L sitting on a bench reading some sort of book.

"_Hamlet_."

"Oh, hey Light!"

"Takada, do you mind if I speak to Ryuga in private for a while?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." As soon as she was out of earsight…

"You sure that was okay?"

"Yeah, Nevermind her. Are you sure you should be out in public? I thought you were worried about being seen."

"I realized it would be safe so long as you're not Kira, considering you're the only one who knows that I am 'L'. If I am killed in the next few days, I have told your father, the task force and the other 'L's to assume that you are Kira." _What? Bring up the other Ls at a time like this? Is… is he lying? _"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm not the only other one who calls himself 'L'. Let's just say that L is a whole group of investigators." _He's definitely lying. _"You were saying how you missed me at school. I figured this would be a nice change of pace."

"Yeah, College has been awfully boring. No one here is at my level."

"Hence the brilliant Takada?"

"Yeah, something like that." _The whole 'L' thing is a total bluff… should I really kill him today? I'm sure he wasn't lying about telling people to suspect me as Kira. He has enough Evidence by now, I'm sure of it. He just can't put the pieces together. Unless Dark…_

"So, want to go get some Cake from the Cafeteria?"

Sure enough, to add to _my_ luck…

"Light, there you are!" Called none other than Misa from behind me. _Misa you idiot._ "I have a shoot nearby so I figured I would drop by! Though I have to be back before Two o'clock. So, anyone can just walk onto campus…? Oh, is this one of your friends, Light?" Misa asked, obviously regarding Ryuzaki. "I like him! He's really unique! I'm Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane, nice to meet you!"

L:

_So, Dark was saying that _she_ is the second Kira? She seems awfully clumsy to me… though I suppose we will see that in a minute if what Dark has told me is indeed correct information. _

Li:

"I'm Hideki Ryuga."

"Huh..?" _Wait… __**I've won! **__Misa can see L's real name… _"Hideki Ryuga?"

"Yeah, he's got the same name as that Idol! Funny, huh?"

"Yagami-Kun… I'm so jealous. I've been a huge fan since the March issue of _Eighteen_."

"Really? I'm so happy!"

_"Hey… Is that Misa Misa?"_

_ "Wait, who's Misa Misa?"_

Before you know it, everyone was surrounding Misa…

_And this is what you get for having a Model as your second-in-command Kira._

"…Hey! Who just touched my butt!" L whipped around to face her.

"I shall catch the culprit! This is unacceptable!"

"Oh, Ryuga, you're so funny!"

"_Hey, can I touch it too…?"_

A Lady cut through the crowd and grabbed Misa. "Come on, Misa, we have to go! Do you want to be late again?"

"Oh, sorry Yoshi…" **(Ah, yes, those silly green Dinosaurs make great managers.)**

The crowd after that split up. "Well, then, I'll be heading off to class. We have Psychology together, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be there soon, I have to go to the bathroom."

_Goodbye, Ryuga._ I took out my phone. _It's been fun. _

I called up Misa...


	23. Chapter 23

**Li:**

__…and behind me a phone rang. I turned to see Ryuzaki with Misa's phone. Irritated, I watched him open the phone and speak into it.

"Hello?" He asked. "Hello?"

"Yeah, Ryuzaki, That's Misa's phone." I said, both loud enough for him to hear it and through the phone. "I'll give that back to her." I snapped my phone shut a little harder than I should have and walked up to the detective to retrieve Misa's phone. As I took the pink phone from him, I heard a small chime from his pocket.

"Oh, looks like it's my phone now." He pulled out his usual silver flipphone and listened to whoever was on the other end. "Yes… yes… I see." He shut his phone. "I believe this will be a case of good and bad news, Light-kun, but Misa Amane has just been apprehended under the charges of being the second Kira. An examination of Amane's room has produced cat hair, cosmetic products and clothing fibers similar to those found in the adhesive of the envelopes the second Kira used to mail the tapes, along with other evidence. We kept her arrest a secret. We don't want to cause panic. We also took her manager under drug possession, but this, too, will be kept a secret." I was still, shocked. He waved his hand in front of my face. "Light-kun. You there? Suddenly hearing about your girlfriend being apprehended as the second Kira… I can understand the emotions you must be going through."

**D:**

"Oh, hey, you caught her. Cool."

**L: **

That day, after college, I decided to stay back to tutor two guys who desperately needed the top student's help. I walked home about ten o'clock, fifty dollars richer. On the way home, I noticed a girl sitting at a bench under a lamp post that made every color seem more… demonic. The light blue pants I wore were now a near-black shade. The girl had her hands to her face and her hair fell in, too. Her bangs were a dark shade compared to the rest of her hair that was a near silver shade. Lined along her pale skin were lines of black. Some of it was in her hair, and it made a large mess on her pants, which were the same shade as her bangs. Her shoes were silver and black. Carefully, I approached the girl.

"Hello? Do you need help?" As I spoke, she sobbed, splashing some more odd dark liquid onto her already-covered pants, getting more along her arms in the process. I walked up to her and kneeled down to her level, smiling.

"Come on. I'm not going to hurt you. Are you alright?" She simply sobbed a little harder, getting another bout of black liquid all over herself. Curiously, I poked the dark liquid, to find it was warm and smelled…

"Is this blood?" She sobbed once more, confirming what I had assumed. "Let's get you cleaned up…" I grabbed arm and tried to help her stand, just to have her shove me with her left elbow, freeing that hand from her face enough for me to discover the cause. Along the side of her cheek was a rather deep, nasty-looking cut.

"What's your name?" I asked, getting some of the blood-stained hair out of her face enough to see the extent of her damage.

She mumbled something into her hands.

"I can't hear you."

"I said my name is Icylla, you moron." She said, pulling her blood _covered_ hands from her face. She spoke perfect Japanese, despite having a slight accent.

"Are you not from Japan?" I asked, getting her to a standing position.

"No, I'm not. I'm from England."

"Come on, Icylla, I'll help you. Where do you live?"

A few ten degrees were stolen from the air around us. "I don't want to go back." She said, pulling her hand from my grasp. "I refuse to go back."

"It can't be that bad." I reasoned, as another twenty degrees were taken from the air. It was about thirty degrees by this point.

"No! I won't go back!" I quick burst of _below zero _temperatures went through me before the air returned to normal. "Oh, god, oh, I'm so sorry!" She said, staring at my head.

"What did you do?" I asked, running my hand through my hair to see _snowflakes _fall. "How did you-?"

"Please, don't tell. I'm not very good at this… I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. Why won't you go back to your house?"

"They… It's not mine. My parents died when we visited Japan once, and I was thrown into an orphanage. Some really mean people adopted me…" She sobbed again.

"It'll be alright." I told her, smiling. "You can come live with me for now!"

"I… I don't even know your name…"

"It's Light Yagami. Think nothing of my generosity. You need the help. How old are you anyways?"

"I'm Eighteen… Graduating this year…"

I helped Icylla once again to a standing position and we started walking toward my house. As if on cue, as Icylla started falling from loss of blood, Dark came from nowhere and caught her, getting blood all over his grey shirt.

"Man, Bro, you find the oddest girls to bring home."

I simply shook my head. "Thanks."

"No problem. What's your name, hon?" Dark said, his voice dripping sugar as he helped the dazed girl limp to our house.

"I'm Icylla…"

"Any last name?" He asked, glaring daggers at me.

Icylla laughed. "I forgot… Japan… last names first… Can I just… use Icylla?"

"You sure can, hon." As soon as we got her to the house, Mom fussed all over Dark – and not me – about Icylla. He ignored her as he gave out orders. Sayu was to find clothing that might fit her (as hers were bloodstained) and to run a bath. I was to go into his room to get a First-Aid kit, and he went to scrub the blood out of his grey shirt, all while mom was yelling at him.

I have to give him credit, he can ignore _a lot._

**D:**

_Icylla, who are you to my brother? What type of pawn does he see in you?_


End file.
